Insomnia
by RedOktober
Summary: My first Fanfic. When Mike appears in Equestria and Develops relationships with everypony, he finds himself at odds with several Ponies... and their interests in Mike. OCxSeveral, Mature content does appear. Tiny evil villain, but it's not relevant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy. The first chapter is mainly introduction, nut the second will be more interesting (if requested). There will be a few songs mentioned you havent heard of, if so, check em out on youtube.**_

Chapter 1: The incident

Mike Harroway was not really anything special, like any other guy, he worked hard, enjoyed sport, and always had some time in the day to wind down, however he also had very good knowledge of the world, as just about everything fascinated him. He enjoyed any catchy peice of music, and liked to game, but he did have one strong point: socializing. Even though he was only 19, he got on with just about everything, his fair brown hair, stocky build and 6 foot height did nothing to intimidate, one could talk to Mike about anything, at nearly anytime, in any way, so he had lots of put down his book on the Roman empire (history was his constant source of passing time) and, although pondering why the empire split, was sound asleep within minutes. (his parents were away for the week, so his house was devoid of life except for him)

The next morning, he woke up, and as per every morning, went downstairs for a coffee. The lack of birds, or any earthly morning noise did nothing to his still drowsy mind, as he woke up, he looked out the kitchen window and noticed something a tad peculiar. _There were trees in his back garden._

He head out the back door and realized his house was in a forest. "This is Bad." He thought. Panic had yet to set in as his phone revealed a lack of connection. Mike prepared for what the situation looked like. For some reason the power was still on in his house, so he Turned on his kitchen speaker and played 'Cave in' by owl city. While it was playing he scanned his internet connection and TV, all had no connection. Now out of options (panic tends to ruin plans) he runs upstairs and tries to get some sleep, and think about the current situation.

Meanwhile in an all too familiar ponyville, Rainbow dash was just flying to fluttershy's house to talk about, well, Pegasi things. She was just at the entrance to the Everfree Forest when Mike's playlist had switched to 'insomnia' by Faithless, Dash was dumbfounded by the sound, and the lyrics confused her, so she decided to visit the one pony in town who would understand: Twilight.

The ponyville library was quite, as usual, the tranquil atmosphere only disturbed by Twilight shouting "Spiiiiiiike! Where's the book on Einsteiquine (_Sorry, first one i thought of) _i asked for!" She trotted downstairs agitated in pursuit of the Green Dragon "Its over here Twilight!" came a voice from the other side of the library, twilight gave a satisfied sigh as it floated down to her, enveloped in her magic. "thanks, spike".

_BANG! _Rainbow Dash entered the library through the open part of the roof and crashed into the floor. "Rainbow! Are you alright" The Cyan Pegasus Moaned slightly as she got back on her hooves. "im fine twilight, and i need to ask you something, What does 'Insomnia' Mean?" Twilight was quite surprised that such a word came from Dash "uhh..it means you cant go to sleep, why?"She rebuttled "cos i was visiting fluttershy but then i heard some really weird music, it was catchy but i didn't understand the words, and thanks and all, but i've gotta go." Dash said as she flew out of the library. "no problem Dash, bye." Twilight was herself confused. "spiiiiiiiiiiiiiike! Im going to the everfree forest for a while okay?" "Sure" said the sleepy dragon as the purple-maned pony closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: first contact

**I'm Back, and i just wanted to say thanks for all the positivity (and publish chapter 2), i didn't expect it. Just a few pointers: i have the basic plot outline already planned, and it is flexible, so any suggestions will be noted, there will be no humanizing, or ponification, it is a **_**Human**_** in equestria fanfic, so yeah. Also, to avoid story correction, mike is a tad stubborn, a bit obsessed with russia, and as he is fascinated with everything on earth, the main problem here will be accepting something like sentient ponies, or the fact that he is human (greed, eating meat etc..), and as for the sex, that might be for another story, M was a safety measure above all. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2: first contact

Place: everfree forest

Mike sat down, still at a bit of a loss of what to do next. He had chopped down as many trees as he could and built a (poorly assembled) ring of stakes around his house for defense, his theory was that every forest contained at least one big, scary and flesh eating monster. He sipped his water (tea and coffee rationing had to be enforced) and enjoyed the newest song his speaker had played: panzerkampf by sabaton (don't ask) his next course of action, he had solidified in his mind, was to find food that would last, so he set out with his knife (he still had a kitchen) to look for something edible.

Meanwhile, a curious purple pony was trudging throught the dark forest, searching for the odd noise rainbow dash had described earlier, In hindsight, she thought, it would have been a bit more sensible to ask rainbow where she had heard the noise, but it was too late for that. Her curiousity came not from rainbow hearing music coming from the forest, but the music itself, DJ-Pon3 did make songs, but the lyrics were simple, and the tunes were quite monotone, so to hear music involving the word 'insomnia' was quite surprising.

As she travelled deeper into everfree, she did begin to hear something, she was excited "barely past fluttershy's house (in terms of distance) and results!" she thought to herself. She picked up the pace and galloped towards the music, she slowed when she made out the words "One million men at war, the soviet wrath unleashed" the music was very hostile, but her curiousity overcame fear as she started slowly trotting towards the aggresive sound.

Mike pushed apart some bushes and drew his knife, he had found a stray CHICKEN! He gasped, "a chicken in a forest, what!" he said to himself, regardless, he caught the chicken and cut it's throat, as to avoid any other predator's attention, and walked back home with his 'meal'.

Fluttershy opened her door and walked out of her house slowly to feed her hens, her smooth pink mane reflecting the glimpse of sunlight shining down on her house. She dropped the bag of feed in her mouth next to the coop and happily counted the hens as they rushed out to eat. The tranquil smile on her calm face was suddenly replaced with an alarmed frown as she noticed that clucky (once again, i'm terribly sorry) was missing! She followed the path of (foot?) prints through the forest until she found a _large_ amount of blood and some feathers, she almost fainted.

"Okay, now i've got to make this thing tasty" thought mike as he neared his house, holding his former pet-chicken. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed something even more ridiculous: a purple haired pony (it looked female) standing next to his house, admiring it, her ears twitching to the beat of rabbit heart (florence + the machine). He was shocked, and did what anyone would do in this situation:

He threw a rock at it.

Twilight awoke in a daze, her hoofs tied, the last thing she remembered was admiring the oddly square-ish architecture of mike's house. She opened her eyes fully to see a happy Mammal, that looked similar to a monkey, enjoying a chicken leg. The meaty smell was quite unpleasant to the herbivorous equine, who just lied there (i mean what else could she do?) mouth agape.

Mike noticed his guest had awoken and said, quite calmly: "hi".

**Once again, thanks for the support, i hope to be coming out with a chapter per day for this story, so if you like it, please tell me, Your friendly neighbourhood author: **_**KriegesMariner**_


	3. Chapter 3:The Plot Thckens

Chapter 3: The plot thickens

Twilight was at a loss with what to do, a monkey had after all kidnapped her and just tried to act friendly. "Hi" she nervously said back. Mike's Jaw dropped, he had said hi as a joke, Horses don't talk, and if they did, they wouldn't speak English would they? This and other thoughts (e.g. what the fuck is wrong with this chicken) raced through his mind as twilight tried to escape using magic, as her horn lit up, Mike realized she had one. "A unicorn! What the hell? Seriously!" Mike (as was explained earlier) is a very practical person, fascinated by just about everything on earth. _On Earth._ The sudden defiance of the facts he was so unaccustomed to threw him into a frenzy, he Stood up furiously and knocked a chair away, storming out of the kitchen and upstairs to calm down.

Half way through this spectacle Twilight had ceased her escape attempt, scared to death by the creature (2x her size) rampaging around, she resumed immediately once it had left, breaking free from the rope and getting back on her hooves she found something unexpected; a book, entitled 'the ultimate loo book' one of mike's favourites, it was essentially a comedic pile of random facts. She opened the book to a random page and read:

_Taramasalata (a type of Greek salad) and Galatasaray (A Turkish football team) each have an A for every other letter._

Twilight didn't get it, she guessed that Greek and Turkish were cultures, but the rest was just random. She decided it would be best to leave, so she made for the door, and quickly, through failing to open it, realized it was locked. Making the best of a bad situation, she explored every downstairs part of the house, opening the doors to a bathroom, sitting room and two clothing cupboards, she was just about to open the last one when Mike came downstairs, he had cooled off, and twilight made out what he was mumbling "How do horses talk, or even become sentient in the first place? He asked himself as he exited the house (locking the door behind him) to till the garden, figuring that seeds for various vegetables could last him if grown quick enough.

That sentence made twilight think "so it's a pony-eating monkey thing on a rampage, or a sentient mammal who just happens to eat meat but likes books and could be like-minded to me" she preferred the latter, but decided going upstairs for an educated judgement, by the time she had reached his bedroom (and to her delight, all of it's books) she heard the music quietly emanating from another speaker, she turned it up, it played 'warrior march' from the Rome: Total War soundtrack. ('cos mike likes music that's catchy) she found it less hostile than the first one, but still moderately aggressive, but in a kind of good way. She skimmed the Bookcase she found, and picked out a book about something called 'the atlas of anatomy' it contained a detailed look at how the human body worked. _Very detailed._ As such Twilight happily read it, her brain sponging up every fact she could gleam.

After about 2 hours, Mike had a mini farm going on in his back garden, and was trying to do that thing the horse did, you know, the glowing-horn thing. Judging from her face, he guessed it took mental concentration, which he used on a leaf of a nearby tree, after about ten minutes of staring (and an increasingly frustrated Mike) The leaf was pulled off the tree, and mike felt awesome."Hard parts over" he thought, the scene reminding him of kill bill, as he started working on a branch.

"Uuuuuuurrggghh..." groaned spike as he lazily emerged from his tiny bed. It was 3:00 the next Morning, and he was happily surprised Twilight hadn't woke him up. He was actually used to Twilight going off on her escapades for more than one day, so he didn't kick up any fuss. With no twilight to serve he ate a ruby and promptly resumed his sleeping.

Mike (now able to pick up anything lighter than a decent sized book with magic) on the other hand had stayed up thinking about why, or how, any of this was happening, he came to no conclusion. This angered him, he had spent the vast majority of his conscious life learning about the wonders of earth: the astounding biodiversity, the breathtaking architecture and landscapes, the way human society works, and then all of a sudden his life is ripped away! What the fuck! Mike stared at a leaf in anger, trying to- oh wait, _The fucking trees on fire!_ Mike panicked (again) and threw the watering cans contents onto the burning plant, which then became soaked. He was too tired for this shit at the moment, so he made his way upstairs. Twilight was still reading books, now on to one about Economics, Equestria did have an economic system, but it didn't (at least in canterlot and ponyville) go into such detail. "Her merry read came to an abrupt stop when she heard an uncomfortably familiar voice. "You can read! Get out, I can't be arsed to keep you here anymore, just leave." Twilight had mixed feelings about this: 1: Yay! I can go now! 2: Boo! This creature (and his books) are interesting. Mike recognized the problem and issued a compromise in as calm a voice he could manage " You like books? Take one and then leave, please, just don't take one on world war 2, i like those ones" An enormous grin developed on The Purple Pony's face as she took a book on 'Medieval' history and left, the book seemed thick enough to last a couple of days, so she cheerfully trotted out of the bedroom "He likes Books!" was her only thought as she totted out of the house, "Bring it back when you're done!" Shouted mike drowsily as he leapt intro bed, his worry of the book vanished when a happy "thanks" came from outside. Twilight started walking back home, in need of something to eat, and a shower.

**Writing takes longer than i thought! But I'm enjoying writing this for you guys way more than I thought I would, see you next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4: Farmer Brown

**Right, as the story progresses I as much as anypony am looking forward to it getting down on paper, 2 more chapters at this rate but after there might be a bit a slow down, for 3 days, I have a life to attend to anyways, I think The **_**Whole**_** mane cast might be a bit tricky to do, so if you guys have any preference, I might exclude one or two (fluttershy is starting to look like a no-go), but don't rush it by voting after this chapter, Mike's just getting started.**

Chapter 4: Farmer Brown

Place, everfree/sweet apple acres border.

Mike woke up, it had been two weeks since his releasing of the purple horse, who had returned on a very regular basis to get a new book, it was quite ridiculous, Twilight (she told him his name at the third book) was relentless, how can one possibly read a 500 page, A3 small font book in two days? Regardless, Mike started suffering from insomnia 2 days after the release, about the time twilight "you can't name someone like that, it objectifies them" he thought upon hearing the name, was collecting her second book. His sleep was intermittently disturbed by dreams of sentient animals of every calibre, even the chicken he killed a while back. Speaking of chickens, he found two more, and (after checking one is male, one female) decided to use them for eggs, and more chickens. But I digress. His acceptance of talking ponies with arse tattoos (I mean come on, a talking equine is fucked up enough, thanks) was something still not entirely weaned on him throughout the last fortnight, and he still didn't find it comfortable. His magic was improving, now he could perform trivial tasks like tilling the ground, with thought. He decided to stop, because he preferred work.

For food, an agreement was made between him and twilight of one: disclosure, and two: in exchange for books, twilight gave him a basket of bright red fruit that was for all intents and purposes, an apple (apples are earth fruit remember), and while the 'apples' were actually the tastiest he had ever had, having a smooth juiciness about them, but also possessing a nice apply kick that tingled the throat, they weren't a permanent solution. He had to resort to foraging while his 'farm' got going, which brings us to the current scene. Mike continued walking through the woods, He Jokingly called them Mordor, (As one cannot simply walk here from earth) hoping he would find something like a big animal, or a fruit plant of some sort. He walked on for about 10 Minutes, listening to Coldplay, _every teardrop is a waterfall_ on his iPod shuffle, dismaying at the odd rotten thing, until he brushed back a few branches revealing something extraordinary, he stopped listening to his iPod and stared at the view, acres and acres of 'apples' he was ecstatic, but it looked like an orchard, so he decided to find the farmer, and discuss buying some of them.

Meanwhile, in a small house not too deep inside everfree, fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were talking about, well, pegasi matters. "It's gonna be awesome! And my being there will make it 20% cooler" finished dash, raving about another sporting event she was entering. " w-well that sounds like fun Dash, but I need to take extra care of the hens, s-something's been taking them" Rainbow had a look of disgust on her face, one could tell what was going to happen. "What? Who? Tell me and i'll give 'em a lesson or two about hen-napping! Rainbow style!" "oh no, you don't need to do that da- she was cut short by The headstrong mare propelling herself into the air, on her way to inform applejack and twilight about this.

Back on sweet apple acres, a large red stallion chewed a thistle, laying in the comforting shade of an apple tree. Big 'Mac' Macintosh always enjoyed these quaint periods before the apple bucking season, where he could just laze underneath a tree and... that's it actually. He heard a close rustling of the dirt and peeled his eye open slightly, and saw an odd two-legged creature sit down beside him. At first he took no notice, but when it said "hello there, if you talk, do you own this farm?" Mac was taken completely by surprise, but he didn't show it, and gave a calm "eeyup" as a reply. "ooh, cowboy and everything, if that's a yes, can I buy some apples?" said mike in a fairly lazed voice as he slowly laid down beside the horse, awaiting a reply. Mac took the cowpony reference at good heart, but it was a stranger monkey "why yer be wantin' to know?" Mike knew what a Texan was like, so he just played it as straight as he could. "You seem like a casual guy, right? I'm experiencing a bit of a food problem, and apples are the only solution I've found thus far, I intend to take some, so you can talk to me about it, or I'll take some, your call" Mac instantly took a liking to this thing, he had bravado, something hard to find in ponyville, "names Big Macintosh, call me Mac, an' I think we could arrange summit" he said, holding out his hoof to the stranger. "I'm Mike, and thanks" they started discussing apples, and socializing, something hard to do with Big Mac.

Twilight was reading her latest book of mike's, it was the second book she had read on 'European' history, she found it amazing, but tragic, humanity was truly a wondrous thing, but capable of so much death and evil... _KNOCK! KNOCK! _Twilight opened the door to an angry looking applejack and Rainbow dash "Hi guys what you up to?" she asked, unaware of the cause of their anger. "twilight, Have yer heard of what's been happening with fluttershy's hens?"

"no, why?"

"I was talking to her, and something in the forest's been stealing her hens"

"so we came here, cus yer the one wit' the book smarts an' stuff, maybe yer could tell us what could have done it?"

"Oh shi- Mike!" Twilight thought, she hastily thought up a surprisingly valid excuse. "Well, if it's something that eats meat, you can't really blame it can you?" As usual, however, the two headstrong ponies refused to listen to reason. "whatever twilight, i'm gonna go teach it a lesson!"

"yeah, twilight, what's with you, pony? I'll look around everfree, dash" and with that, the two left. Twilight was worried, she knew that in weight to strength, a human is stronger than a pony, and he is easily twice as big as either of them. She couldn't do much about it though, so she wrote a letter:

Dear princess Celestia, I regret that this letter is not to inform you about the magic of friendship, but to notify you of a matter of concern. Throughout the past three weeks, I have been contacting an individual of a species not indigenous to Equestria, he is a human called Mike, and... she wrote the remainder in fine detail, describing him to great length. With a call of spike's name, and a dragon's breath, the letter was gone.

Mike was heading back home, having found a like-minded male pony he could talk to easily, and the first of many baskets of apples he would exchange with Mac, he ran into a clear area, the presence of a seemingly-hollowed out tree, and a beautiful pink maned yellow pony standing before it, watering some flowers, Mike couldn't help but notice her, her _WINGS!_ "Pegasi too" Jesus it never ends does it" He thought, pondering what to do next.

**Okay guys, 4****th**** chapter for you here, Hope you liked it, and review if there's anything you didn't like, i couldn't resist putting Big Mac in the story, but it won't become yaoi (just aheads-up).**


	5. Chapter 5: 'Sonic booms are for pussies'

**Hey Guys, sorry about the lull in updates (if you notice it, or care) I'm busy today and the next two days, and i have been asked for longer chapters, so that doesn't really help speed. **

Chapter 5: "Sonic booms are for pussies"

It was a Tuesday, and after ten minutes of observing fluttershy's calm and peaceful behaviour, Mike thought it best to talk to her tomorrow, as it was nearing 6:00 and he had to, well, 'relieve himself'. Yeah that's it. Anyway as he started walking home he turned on _watch the sun come up _ by example, he liked the song's cheeriness, and after she had heard it, so did fluttershy, her head swung round to try and locate the warm, sunny music, but after 5 minutes, it had vanished. Fluttershy sighed, that was the third time she had heard nice music today and she didn't know where it had come from.

Mike had just reached home and put his apples in the fridge when he thought "everybody I've met so far has been friendly, every community has at least one bitch" this was a valid point, Where were the 'bad eggs' in this group? Then again they are horses. One could be a cannibal, or eat meat, or actually _enjoy _Justin bieber's music, so he could run into anything.

Rainbow dash was flying round the skies of everfree, angrily trying to locate the source of the music which she correctly linked to the hen-napper, after five minutes of circling (she isn't that bright) she picked up, very faintly, the tune of _Stop and stare _by OneRepublic. She found it, like the last song, awkward but pleasant. As she neared the sound she dived into everfree and landed, opting to take the journey on foot. Mike was in his house, attempting to create a sort of stir-fry thing while listening to OneRepublic when a blue pony with rainbow hair landed in front of his house. "Gay much?" mike thought. Oblivious to Mike's comment (obviously, he did think it) Rainbow was there, in front of the house, staring at it. "wha- its Square? That is so cool!" She thought as she admired the bricks, wondering what they were, and why they were red. Her excitement was not calmed in any way when something, big, and actually not hairy (no fur!, awwww) emerged from the abode and looked at her.

"hello?" mike said with a half-curious, half- can't be arsed, half- 'I better get back to my stir-fry' tone. "hey there" Rainbow said, instantly recognizing this... thing as someone she would want to hang out with. "Any particular reason you're standing there?" "Sorry, I'm Rainbow dash, the greatest flyer in all Equestria!" she said proudly, raising her wings with a subtle sense of arrogance. "Why that's... actually not interesting to me in the least_ "What! But I'm the most talented aerial expert ever!" "yeah, one second" Mike walked back inside, and came out with a plate of stir fry, Rainbow still deflated after his comment. "I've seen things fly faster than 5,000 miles per hour" "But I've performed the amazing sonic rainboom!" She said, adopting an intimidating posture. Mike Retorted, unphased by the posture change, retorted " well that is fast, but not That fast" he said, before eating a forkful of stir-fry" "WHAT IS THAT!" rainbow said as she leant over and bit into the pile of plants. She ate it very quickly, "Omigosh that's delicious!" "you're a pappy little spit fuck, aren't you?" "you got anything else that tasty?" rainbow said, walking into mike's house happily. "I can tell already, you are gonna get on my nerves" Mike said, walking back inside behind her. Rainbow peered around as many corners as she could, and walked into a back room, seeing something that made her jaw drop. "what are they?" she said, pointing her hoof into the garden. "Their chickens, you know, for eating?" He said, placing his empty plate (no thanks to somepony) down on the counter. Rainbow dash swung round, a furious look now on her face. "IT WAS YOU!" "wha-" Mike's sentence was cut short by Dash swinging round again, in an effort to buck Mike. Mike noticed, and jumped sideways, causing dash to kick the air, in the middle of her kick, Mike swept her front hooves, and she fell to the floor, she spread her wings to fly away but mike had her pinned. "Whoa! Anger management chill the FUCK out!" Mike bawled in her ears, causing her to stop wrestling. Realising it was futile, Dash said "fine, you got me, can you let me go now?." "Uhhhhm, no, you tell me what the fuck that was for, and maybe I'll let you go" "I was mad at you for stealing fluttershy's hens" "Fluttershy? Wait. Pink hair, Yellow fur?" "one: those chickens were walking around in the middle of the forest, so i took them, alright? Two: I eat meat, I can't stop that, i was born like it, three: I don't like you, so if you don't piss off after I let you go, I will do something you'll sure as hell regret!" Mike bawled, a tone of authority in his voice. "Wow, this guy is sooooo cool!" Dash thought, she didn't show it though, and just dropped her head and frustratingly mumbled "fine". With that, Mike let her go, and she started to leave, As mike Went to read a book and get ready for bed, rainbow dash developed an enourmous, ear-to-ear grin.

The next morning, Macintosh and Applejack were headed into the everfree porest, two baskets of apples each on their flanks, and for reasons applejack wasn't fully informed. (does "a new client wants an order delivered" seem good enough? Yes, but not to AJ) behind them was a small tan filly, a pink bow in her red hair, pestering to go along, "come oooon, big sistah, Ah wanna come meet the new customer, I maght even get my delivery cutie mark!" "now applebloom, ah've told yer 'bout how dangerous the forest is fer a young filly like yerself-" "and this particuler customer might not be takin' kindly to yer... energy" Macintosh continued. Disappointed, The young filly resigned and head back to the apple family's home. "err Macintosh?" "yes AJ?" "Who exactleh is this new customer?" Applejack asked, hoping to get the answer. "Calls 'imself Mike, sis, but, uhh, he doesn't just eat apples, so teh speak" "well o'course, bro! Nopony eats _just_ apples, even me" "no sis, I mean he eats other critters, not just plants" Applejack was quite surprised, IT EATS BOTH! I mean Gilda ate meat, and she was a bitch. "Bro! Then he could be fluttershy's hen-napper!" "I know sis, he proberbly is, but he's a nice fellah, and I won't be wantin' you to be sassin' 'im for the way he lives, alright?" "okay bro, i'll not botheh 'im, I promise" she said, disappointed. "good".

The cause of this conversation, Mike, was walking to fluttershy's listening to _love how it hurts _by scouting for girls, holding a cat cage containing the two chickens (he decided to give them back, he already had three chicks anyway) Fluttershy was in her front lawn, caring for the chicks that hadn't been stolen, when she heard something faint in the distance _"Three little words, like it or not. Tell me you noticed, tell me you heard? For you i'd have run to the ends of the earth... _ Fluttershy developed a smile, she loved the song, it's tranquil tune and calm lyrics extremely soothing, she heard it turn off and something emerge from the bushes, naturally, she ran inside and shut the door, silence took hold until there was a knocking at the door. "Hello? I have two of your chickens! I picked them up in the forest a while back!" Fluttershy was trying to say something, but the creature sounded, well, _big_. "okay, well, I'll just lay them next to the others and be on my way" "Wait" The reply was so quiet he had barely heard it. "yes?" he said. "I m-mean, if you w-wouldn't mind, could you play that sound again? I m-mean, I-if it's okay with you" "sure, but about the third chicken... I may have eaten it" "WHAT! How Dare You!, Clucky didn't do anything to you, and you go and eat him!" Fluttershy just stared at mike, her ice cold gaze burned right through him, but oddly, he wasn't swayed he stared back, but in a calm fashion. Fluttershy continued staring, probing his very soul with her eyes, but in his eyes she saw a world, _Earth. _A world close to the brink of destruction, some parts torn by warfare and famine, millions of people suffering, while others have so much more, and don't use it all, a world in which evil to the purest extent exists, But most importantly, in his eyes she saw something. A faint glimmer at first, she saw a spark, ingenuity, intelligence somepony would kill for, and a kind heart, but also greed and ignorance, and pain. In his eyes she saw something good, but also bad, wondrous in design, terrible in consequence, some truly incredible, some truly vile. that spark, was of _Humanity, _and while Mike, she was sure, was more good than bad, she was shocked, and Ran inside.

2 Hours after, Mike was at home talking to the Apple siblings, just as before he got on astoundingly well with Mac, but AJ less so, she admired his hard working nature, but loathed his nature, he ate animals, who does that? (Gilda, but she's a bitch) Her impression of mike otherwise was that he was ok, and when they engaged in conversation things went quite well, but she had a hunch he was one bad apple. "Bye Macintosh, Bye applejack, thanks for the apples!" "see yer 'round Mike, hope you have a good day" replied Mac "Pleasure makin' yer acquaintance, Mike" AJ replied. She had made an effort, but Mike knew she didn't like him, they weren't gonna get on well.

Just as mike sat down to enjoy a cup of tea, he was interrupted by a knock at the door "Come in!" he sipped his tea, and welcomed the violet unicorn who had just entered the house. "Hey Mike" she said in a bubbly tone "hey twilight, how are the books?" "great thanks, nearly memorized European history" "oh really? Give me six 15th century nations, that don't exist now." "easy! Burgundy, Mecklenburg, the kingdom of Aragorn, Naples, Teutonic order, and The merchant republic of Novgorod" "the other major Russian state being...?" "Muscowy of course" "Well done, you learn quickly don't you?" I'll have to teach you politics at some point" "Politics?" "yeah, how countries are run" "oh right, yeah." "Currency of the Roman Empire and the three famous families? " Julii, Scipii, and Brutii, and the currency is the ducat" "wrong! The Romans used the Denarii, Naples introduced the ducat." "DAMN!" moaned twilight "never mind kiddo, always Thursday".

Twilight warmed up, she liked Mike, more than any Stallion she knew, and being around him made her feel cosy inside, in a different way to her friends. That's when his smell hit her, his _musk_, he had been moving around nearly all day. She thought it smelled, well, smelly, like BO, but it was kind of nice. "i have to show you the library someday" she said, a coy smile appearing on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6:The letter

**Hey folks, just a couple of author's notes: 1: For avid movie fans, if you haven't already noticed there is a huge amount of references going seemingly unnoticed, which entertains me greatly, 2: Anyone who PM's me with EVERY Film (in every chapter) reference and what films they are from, I will take suggestions for another story, (it has to be linked with this story somehow) and write it, once I've finished this one. Or not, if you can't be arsed. 3: I think I might just not include pinkie pie at all, she's my least favourite character and she doesn't suit the story, if you really want her in the story, tell me and I'll give her a part in the story.**

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

The Town library was unusually empty, with the exception of an oak table, places filled by Twilight, AJ, Macintosh, Rainbow dash and a lifeless fluttershy, the large building was silent, all thinking about the matter on everyone's mind, and the reason twilight called such a meeting:

_Mike._

Essentially, the purpose of the gathering was to discuss whether he was a good or a bad thing, and as things go, Mike was considered a good thing. Not without flaws, but a good thing. As you'd expect for a quaint place like ponyville, the main problem people had with him was his carnivorous nature."Okay everyone, we need to talk about this, because I know some of you probably find him a tad... _Evil. _Regardless, Everyone has met him, so tell me, What do you think of him?" Twilight said, breaking the silence which had taken such an awkward grasp of the Library. AppleJack was the first to pipe up "But he eats other critters! Why can't he just stop? Yer told me yerself twilight, he _can_ just eat plants" Twilight retorted "that is a point, but it's his choice whether or not to eat meat" AJ found herself once again defending her opinion. "but he went and ate one of Fluttershy's hens! Don't That make you mad at him, Fluttershy?" Since being stared down by mike, Fluttershy Had ran inside and just froze, she had to be brought to the meeting by dash, she was still just standing there, locked in a terrified embrace. As fluttershy is usually very quiet, no-one noticed, but now they did. "Fl-Fluttershy? Whats gotten into you?" asked AJ, a prominent sense of worry in her voice. Fluttershy just kept staring, until Rainbow piped up. "fluttershy? FLUTTERSHY!" "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" Fluttershy squeaked, still tinged from the experience. "It's Fine sugar cube, but we're talking 'bout the ape thing in everfree" "you mean Mike?" "Yer twilight, I mean Mike, Why do you care anyway?" Rainbow dash got herself involved "I like him! He's like, 20% cooler than Most" Macintosh took the opportunity to voice his opinion "I Derknow 'bout you applejack, but to me he seems like a fine feller" "what? The monkey? I m-mean if I can call him that... he's scary, he ate violet" Fluttershy said, quietly as usual. "Fluttershy, you find everything scary, are you sure he didn't act nicely at all" Twilight questioned. "well, he returned my other two hens, a-and he did seem nice, but there's s-something in his eye, it's beautiful, but painful at the same time" Nobody quite understood what she meant, the discussion continued, with AJ and Twilight arguing the Bads and the goods, respectively, until the decision was made to invite him to a dinner party on Thursday night.

Meanwhile, an author face palmed 6 chapters in and he hadn't even described mike's appearance! With very few options, he just put the description in brackets (white, 6" tall, brown, fairly short hair, blue eyes, quite thin, not very fit, but normal fit) and continued writing the story.

Mike lay in bed, trying to get some sleep, he knew what he was like when he was tired, grumpy, easily agitated, and all-around, a dick, being honest. And sleep was becoming harder to get, much to his displeasure. He reckoned he had three days before he lost his sanity, or his reputation.

Neither of those seemed very fun.

At about 12:00 he was disturbed from his semi-successful attempt at sleep by a knock on the doorbell, he clumsily proceeded downstairs, still in his Boxers (he didn't like sleeping fully dressed) he opened the doorbell to reveal a new horse, this one was grey, with a blonde mane and tail, and awkward mismatched eyes, and dressed in what seemed to be a mailman's outfit. "Whoa, you look weird!" she said with a slightly distorted voice. Mike hadn't fully woken up yet, and replied quite harshly "you can talk! What do you have, downs?" that was heavy, but derpy shrugged it off "what's doownes? And I have a you for letter!" Mike got what she said, he knew someone like this back home. "Oh Rly? Thanks" derpy handed over the light brown envelope and flew off, nearly hitting a tree. "what's in here then" mike thought as he opened the letter, closing the door with his foot and walking into the kitchen

"Dear Mike,

On behalf of all my friends, we would be honoured if you could join us for dinner in the town library, instructions are enclosed below. And just between you and me, could you bring round a book on your planet's languages? Thank you. With regards,

Twilight Sparkle.

Mike had nothing else to do with his day, so he put on a T-shirt with a hammer and sickle on it, with the top left and bottom right corners, written in yellow, the words 'Mother Russia. . . . . ^_^' it was his favourite tee, and he picked some jeans to go with it. He picked up a book on international language and head out, following the directions to the letter (terrrrible pun I know) after a while he found himself on the edge of everfree, noticing the quaint settlement he now knew was ponyville "oh shit, this place is like 16th century" he thought as he casually strolled down the street, looking for the house "they live in trees as well, they're horses not fucking hobbits" he found a building, or more accurately, a tree matching the description in the letter. He stood there for half a minute, and opened the door. Nothing, not even one measly _fucking_ balloon. He turned straight round and head out the door to continue his search. "Rainbow that prank completely failed" said Rarity, she was somewhat excited to meet this new monkey sort of thing, but then there was rainbow dash, as usual, _fucking it up_. She sighed, everyone had left their hiding places, as there wasn't really much point in staying there. "But this is the only place that could be I- Mike stopped himself as he opened the door and revealed the room, full of ponies (exaggerated, there were 7) and a baby dragon.

...

"So yeah, Hi, I guess" "oh my gosh Darling! What iiiiiis that on your chest? (twilight gave everyone a rundown of what a human actually is)It looks absolutely striking!" Rarity said, amazed at the prowess displayed by the symbol on Mike's shirt. It had an amazing colour scheme (red+yellow) and a complex, but both smooth and sharp shape to it. "I know, I love it myself, it's called a hammer and sickle" It has to be said, everyone in the room loved it, except fluttershy, she found it a bit too... prominent, as if it was constantly making its presence known. "well everyone, we better get the dinner started" Twilight said walking into the kitchen. Mike sat down and made himself invulnerable to the whispering and muttering about him, and the white pony admiring his dress sense, well the shirt anyway. It has to be said the white one's facial complexion was truly stunning, and her mane and tail were quite exquisitely groomed. With everyone still occupied with each other, Mike walked into the kitchen and saw Twilight still cooking dinner, with her mouth? "what are you doing?" Twilight was startled, she spilt a bit of oil from the pan she was... chewing, and turned to see mike "oh, I'm just making the meal, I guess, I thought I'd use what I learned from the cookbook I had yesterday" Mike thought for a bit, she reminded him of him... at about ten years old, with this. "you go back in to talk, I'll handle it, where are the eggs? Oh no I have them, yeah I'll be fine, you head back inside" Mike proceeded to start cooking and cracked some eggs and tossed in various herbs, leaving a bewildered twilight to head back into the library.

AJ noticed Twilight's reappearance and walked up to her "Twilight... I thought you were cookin'?" "well mike sorta came in and took over, he looks like he knows what he's doing though" "are yer crazeh, twilight? He could put a critter in it, or completely mess it up!" " It was _his_ type of food I was cooking, so I think he's fine" "what! Why would yer do that?" "Because it is _HIS_ welcome dinner!" Twilight began to raise her voice, which she didn't do very often. A red stallion from the background emerged into the conversation "wuts all the commotion about Sis?" he commented. "Mac, she's gone and let Mike cook the dinner!" Mac looked at twilight, "well twilight, yer should always cook for the guest" Twilight lowered her head, but raised it almost immediately after and said "Mike wanted to do it!" Mac turned to AJ "whats the problem sis?" "Macintosh, we can't let 'im cook!- "why not?"- well cos he'll put a critter in it, or do something to make it taste funny" "sis, what's yer problem with 'im? He's a nice feller, and yer not showing any respect, he is, after all, the new cook" With that being said Mike popped his head out and shouted "It's ready! You guys can sit down now!"

Without anything else said, everypony sat down and eagerly awaited the cook, all that is, except applejack. Mike emerged with three plates of odd, but without adoubt edible food "okay guys, that's stir fry, and- "omigosh guys! This is delicious!" Rainbow dash interrupted. –so yeah that's stir fry, this is a vegetable pie, and that one's a quiche, one second please" mike vanished back into the kitchen, and emerged with a plate, it had a yellow puffy disc on it. "this is an omelette, so pick one you like, and dig in" AJ looked at the food with a face of almost pure disgust, and snapped at Mike "hey, yer wouldn't happen to have any salad would yer?" "actually yes, one second" Mac flashed AJ with a very angry look, the kind she knew best not to challenge.

Everyone started eating, and found the food surprisingly good, AJ was forced to try some when Mike asked how it was, and was greeted with a universally positive result, and she found it nice, but she thought it was a bit off, it didn't look natural. After the meal, everyone started talking again, this time about random stuff. Mike brought out the desert, which was just a Twix for everyone he got from home, they were not accustomed to chocolate, but they loved it. "Well, tonight's been swell but I really should be heading off now guys, see ya later" everyone replied with a cheery good bye, fluttershy gave her usual quiet thank you, and AJ muttered 'good riddance' earning her another look from Mac. As mike began his journey back home, he was entirely oblivious to the Rainbow-maned, cyan pony pursuing him through the murky woods. Rainbow was determined to get Mike to like her, even if it was through attrition, she followed him all the way back to his house. Mike turned on the lights, spread his arms and yawned, he turned to make a cup of te- "ahhhhh!" why are you in my house!"

"Oh, sorry, ummmm, hi!" rainbow chirped back, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.


	7. Chapter 7:Hmm, pizza!

Chapter 7: Hmm, Pizza!

"Well regardless of why, are you planning on leaving?" "Well yeah, duh, of course I was" The blue pony replied, her smug attitude had already returned. "I can't be bothered to pet you. I'm going to bed" Mike said, he wasn't in the mood for this at 11:00 at night, as he walked up the stairs, he took off his shirt and tossed it into the kitchen. "But wait! I just wanted to talk! You know, about stuff..." Rainbow blurted. Mike knew what she was doing, and decided to test her. "okay then, you come into the lounge and sit down" he walked into the lounge and sat down on a blue non-leather sofa. "so what do you want to talk about?" Mike said, a sly grin on his face, the kind of grin you get from someone who's just about to call checkmate, or prove you wrong. After Mike turned around, Rainbow noticed his chest, she wasn't a virgin, and had seen every part of a stallion's body, Mike's chest and muscles were _much_ more prominent than any stallion. Regardless, she lied down on a chair next to the sofa; it was very comfy, kind of like clouds. "Well, I like you, and I think you're really cool and stuff, so I wanted to talk about us"

Correction, Mike definitely didn't know what she was doing. "Us?" he replied inquisitively, "I barely know you, the first time we met was yesterday and you stole my food and tried to beat me. "yeah but that's before I knew you were cool" "That isn't the point- "Yes it is, I had no idea you weren't going to eat ME. Anyway, I was just thinking if you'd like to come round to mine for dinner tomorrow" "you're kidding right? He said with a puzzled look on his face. Mike weighed his options. 1: say no until this confounded pony drives him to drink, or 2: say yes and live with just another night of her. "Hmm, are you going to leave me alone if I say no?"

"Probably not" she replied in a fairly dull tone

"Fine I'll go, but afterwards you stop stalking me- "DEAL! I'll come here at 8:00 and take you there, bye!" she practically screamed, she flew outside excitedly, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts. "Goddamnit, crazy bitch is gonna drive me loco, anyway off to bed" he flicked his speaker to play 'be with you' by Enrique Iglesias quietly, and laid there for a while, falling asleep shortly after.

Mike awoke the next day and looked at his alarm clock "11 o'clock! Man I slept in today" He said. He didn't mind it; it was the first peaceful night's sleep since god fucked him over. First he scares everyone by eating a chicken, and then he gets asked out by a crazy Pegasus, I mean what was she thinking? She's a horse! As if it's ever gonna turn into anything worth pursuing. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he ran his morning errands, collecting eggs, watering plants and such, and was surprisingly quick; he finished by midday! He sat down and made the staunch realization that he had nothing else to do today, which meant one thing: television. He picked up a copy of _Ricky Gervais live IV: Science_ and started to watch it.

Meanwhile, Twilight was busy learning about every language on earth, not learning the languages themselves, just stuff about them, she was nearing the end of the book, and was actually getting bored, so she decided to see mike, but as she got to the door, a green flame appeared in front of her, revealing a scroll:

Dear Twilight,

I was intrigued about the creature you described in your letter, and checked our historical records for any mention of humans, they are described in some religious prophecies as the destroyers of worlds, however they are written using a strange alphabet we haven't fully, or possibly not even correctly translated, still, this being the case, I request you keep an eye on the matter. I leave it in your hooves, he may not be dangerous, and this is just in case, I have sent records which mention them to you, they should arrive after this letter has been read.

Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia.

As if on cue, another green flame appeared, materializing into files and documents. Twilight sighed and started reading.

Applejack and Macintosh were both on the family farm, it wasn't time for the harvest yet, and tension filled the air, while both were far away, they were thinking about the other's view on mike. Applejacks was uncertain, Mike put it down to Texan Racism, Mac knew mike knew, and put AJ's attitude to her stubbornness, and decided to let her continue until she changed her view, like when she tried to buck the whole farm by herself. Of course that isn't to say Applejack is wrong, Mac could see why she sees him as distrustful, he is a monkey, and he eats meat, but Mac was similar to mike, they were both quite laid back, and they both knew a thing or two about economics. And farming. But still, Applejack was acting hideously around mike. He decided to talk to her. Tomorrow.

Mike continued chewing through films, he'd gone through Battle: Los Angeles, which he loved, and skyline; not so much. Next up was. _Wait._ Now he'd seen every film in the house, he checked the clock; 7:50 "Shit!" he shouted, he rushed upstairs to shower and put on some clothes, which he did in 7 minutes, the result was a normal-smelling Mike with a new soviet shirt and some beige non-leather jeans. _Knock! _Mike sucked in his gut, and opened the door: there stood Dash, in all her annoying glory, with better-looking hair that retained its shape, and a much cleaner coat. Mike was surprised; she'd paid attention to herself, but only to the obvious parts. He liked that. "so are you ready" she asked merrily, opening her wings to get there quicker. "Wait, you're flying me there? Where are we going?" he asked, somewhat confused. "My house, silly, I live in the sky! Duh!" "Okay, I'll ride you there" Mike mounted rainbow the way one would a horse to ride (you filthy-minded readers, you). Rainbow was surprised, but she welcomed it, spreading her wings she started flying to her house.

When they got there, they hit a snag "what! How am I supposed to stand on a cloud!" He asked. "Oh, I may have forgotten that part, hehe" Mike's face just sank. "Twilight does it with her magic, maybe we could ask her" She asked nervously. "No! Wait, magic? One second" Mike pointed his left hand towards the clouds, both became engulfed in a Tan aura, the light dissipated and mike hopped onto the cloud. "WOW! You can do magic! That's so awesome!" "Yeah it is, isn't it?" Mike replied. Dashes recovered and lead Mike inside, to which he marvelled at the _Entirely_ Cloud-composed house. "Did you build this?" "Of course I did, I'm the master of the Clouds!" Rainbow said back, once again with the irritating smugness. Regardless, she showed Mike the house, the kitchen, toilets, bedroom, dining room etc... "this is where I eat, so you can sit down and I'll go get dinner ready" Rainbow bolted into the kitchen, mike sat down on the cloud chair, wondering how this is scientifically possible, if it is. Dash returned in about 20 minutes with a plate of Pizza. "Pizza? How'd you make that?" "well I did take a cookbook from your house" Mike gave her a 'naughty pony' look and she sat down. "so mike, what was your favourite part of the day?" "Well, if I'm honest, the sunset. The sun is much more useful, but the night is so much more beautiful, and one is useless without the other" "Well mine was when you did that magic thing. IT WAS AWESOME! I mean how'd you learn to do that?" "it's quite easy, just a shitload of patience and _Lots _of concentration" Mike smiled slightly, Dash was annoying, but her company _Was_ mildly amusing.

Twilight laid down the last file, she couldn't understand any of it, she got destroyer of worlds, but that's about it. She didn't view Mike as any less kind, or any more threatening, or... _Attractive?_ What? No! She didn't think of mike like that, did she? She decided to go and talk to Rarity, she would know about such things. Rarity opened the door, and there stood "Twilight, darling! Come in, you'll catch your death of cold!" "thanks Rarity, I wanted to ask you something" Twilight said, Rarity seemed unphased as she quickly cleaned up twilight's mane, leaving it just as it was before she left. "What did you want to ask me, dear?" "well, I think I like mike" she said nervously. "That's all? I like him too, dear" "what? You do?" "of course Twilight, darling, he does seem a bit exotic doesn't he? Certainly the type you have a perfect romantic evening with" Twilight needed to process this. "Okay, well thanks rarity, I've got to go check on spike though" she lied. She left anyway, leaving the white mare to stitch, or something.

Meanwhile in Rainbow's cloud home, she and mike were just finishing the meal. "Well that wasn't bad" mike chuckled, he wasn't lying, but he wasn't keen on the idea of staying the night. "Thanks! Do you want to stay here a while before you go home? I have this killer Massage technique" Mike didn't know if that was normal for a tomboy horse or not. "Well I am feeling drowsy; I suppose I could- "awesome! I'll show you where to lie down" mike reluctantly got up; he was feeling quite tired actually. Dash lead him to a cloud chair he promptly lied in. He felt Dash's hooves glide across his shoulders, softly at first, but then she pressed down strongly, pinning him to the chair. "Whoa what are you doing?" he asked, startled. "You silly-filly, you didn't think I'd _Just_ have dinner, did you?" Mike suddenly realized what she wanted, she got closer to him, and he pushed her away as best he could, but he wasn't as strong as he thought. "What did you put in that food?" he asked. "Just a mild sleeping aid, I wouldn't worry, you do need _some_ energy after all"

_I wish I could tell you that Mike fought the good fight, and that Rainbow let him be. I Wish I could tell you that, but I can't, even though Equestria is a fairy tale world._

That night Twilight lay awake most of the night, thinking about how she would approach mike tomorrow, and what rarity was planning on doing, other than that, everyone slept soundly, oblivious to what was going on... _upstairs._

**OOOH PLOT TWIST!**** Anyway I'm gonna cut it here and leave you with a choice, I could write a short chapter describing rainbow and mike's remaining evening, or I could leave it as is. I leave it in your capable hands, Review or PM me, and the majority vote will win. Have a good'un chaps, and goodbye till next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7b: optionality

Chapter 7b: optionality

Right, the result was unanimous; I didn't read a single 'no' so I'm going ahead with it. If you didn't want this, I'm sorry; another chapter of cleanliness is on its way. This is another first for me so prepare for failure, I'm not saying it will happen, just prepare so you're not too disappointed. And I am personally outraged NO-ONE COMMENTED on the Shawshank reference. Not because it was comedy gold, but because it was shawshank! Shocking. Anyway final comment: I am planning for mike to be more and more unorthodox with his decisions later on in the story. NB: Mike is a virgin.

Dash crept up his body with her face, starting from the thighs. Mike found this uncomfortable, but naturally he did give a reaction, one which rainbow delighted at. "Should we go upstairs?" "yeah i suppose" The two moved upstairs and mike lied down; Rainbow tried to undo his zip with her hooves, but it didn't work, so she used her mouth.

_That really did it_.

Mike felt himself stiffen; something about a girl taking off his clothes _with her mouth_ drove him crazy. As she Took off his boxers she saw his manhood completely; and she liked it, it was easily 6 inches, and its width looked about 2.5. She hadn't seen anything like it, probably because mike was twice her size, and a dick came with Him. A satisfied moan tore from Mike's throat when Dash took it in her mouth. "I thought you didn't want me" she said slyly. "Well it's difficult to insist with you sucking me off" He groaned. Dash giggled, she loved doing this to stallions and Mike was no different; once you got to the cock they would do anything. She continued licking the head, travelling deeper with every one until she had it in the back of her throat. Mike was in heaven, and dash got another groan when she pushed more of his manhood into her mouth, his pre tickling her throat. Mike didn't expect much more, and dash gave him another two licks, and finished by putting her tongue into his foreskin. "Ooooh My god!" Mike groaned, he didn't expect that; Dash was clearly used to this. "Ready to go further?" she asked him, licking her lips. "Yeah!" he said, semi happy and semi-shocked. He could feel his energy returning, but he wanted to continue this. Dash was standing at the front of the bed, two front legs kneeled; from this view he could clearly see her lips, and they were wet. She was ready for him. He didn't like the sound of doggy though, so picked her up and positioned himself so that she was on the bed lying on her back, and he was standing in front of her. Mike could see every part of her, and he liked it, with hindsight she was quite attractive, her legs were tone but not unpleasantly buffed, and her rose eyes were beautiful.

Mike kneeled and licked Dash's wet slit, she tasted like skittles, sweet but not too sweet. Every lick from Mike got a squeak from Dash, her voice made it sound girly, but in a dominant way. He pressed his tongue into her cunt, tearing an 'ooooh' from her, Dash hadn't had _this_ done to her before; but then again mike wasn't a pony, she nearly went over the edge when Mike nipped her clit; this was new, and awesome! Mike stopped and stood up. "Ready?" He asked, placing his dick her lips, not penetrating, but more rubbing. "Yeah, go for it" She replied in her usual manner. Mike took the invitation and rammed home completely, tearing a sharp Gasp from Dash's throat. He cherished the sound, but didn't want to cause her pain, and make it last, so he started pumping in and out faster and faster until he hit a steady pace, a little more going in with every thrust; Mike loved it, Dash felt warm; her moist Inner walls pushing on him but not too hard, and her legs nearly reached his shoulders; being from Britain, Mike found legs incomparably sexy.

Dash was in pure ecstasy; she'd never had something this big before, it was a little _too _big but she didn't mind, Every time he thrust his cock brushed past her G-spot, making her feel incredible. "I-I'm getting close" she said smoothly, Mike replied "me too" he grunted, He kept thrusting; the two of them teetering on the edge of climax, until they both came powerfully, groaning in pleasure at the same time. Mike kept it in as a mixture of juices seeped out of Dash's groin. He lowered his head and thrust his tongue at hers, the two sharing a deep kiss,, mike rolled to one side of the bed and lay there for a second, staring at the roof. Dash snuggled up to him. "so does this make you my coltfriend?" she asked, looking up at mike, who looked back down at her and smiled "yeah, I guess it does" The two lied there and fell asleep in each other's arms/hooves.

**There you go folks! If you enjoyed it, I did my job right, if not, tell me why so I can improve. For my first attempt I thought it was pretty good, but does this make the fic a Mikexdash? I leave you with that and maybe more plot questions, see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8:Mr Smith

Chapter 8: Mr Smith.

It was a usual cheery morning in ponyville, the birds chirping to mark the beginning of a new day, and the sky empty, waiting to be altered by the Pegasi. Speaking of Pegasi, one cyan coated, rainbow maned Pegasus in particular was lying by her new lover (or at least, he was in her mind) staring at him as he slept. She backed off slightly when he did wake up, with a "huh! What!" oh it's you" he said, looking down at dash, his head was in agony. "Oh my head!" he looked down at dash, who just lay there, nuzzling at one side of his chest, brushing the other with her tail. He looked horrible, I mean, one does just when he wakes up, but Mike looked a bit ill. Dash wouldn't know, so she just lay there. "Wait... did we...?" Dash was quite alarmed by the question "what? Yeah." she said softly, Mike's face was flushed with a look of half-regret, half satisfaction, it was an awkward look. "Oh, well the-what!" he asked, his voice raised a bit "We couldn't-we can't! You're not human!" Dash looked at him inquisitively "What? Why not?" she asked with her usual voice. (You know, the one that's 20% cooler than most? Sorry) "well... we can't! I mean what if you end up pregnant! We'd have to kill it! We can't have kids! And what if I gave you something Humans don't get!" Dash was really confused. She tried to calm Mike down. "You mean... something as in a good time?" she chuckled. Mike facepalmed. "No, not like that, I meant a disease, you know, the ones that kill you?" Dash laughed "you can't die from sex, silly!" Mike analysed the theory, no, he doesn't have anything cos she was his first, and... HIS FIRST! "OH MY GOD! MY FIRST TIME WAS WITH A HORSE!" He put his clothes on as quickly as he could and ran out, shouting "IT'S NOT YOU!" Dash lay there completely shocked, she knew it was her somehow, but his comment relieved her somewhat.

Mike ran out of the front door and jumped off the cloud-home like you jump into hay in assassin's creed, except there was no hay on the floor beneath him, only concrete. _PROBLEM._ Mike felt calmer than most would and just positioned into a swimming dive, as this was Equestria, his heavy weight made him pick up a _lot_ of speed. "This is awesome!" was his only thought, he was still quite high up, so he decided to test the laws of physics. Theoretically, if something organic could never break the sound barrier at all, and if it was done, the flyer would be ripped apart by air resistance, but the blue horse did it, so why not? He straightened himself as much as he could, a Pink mist surrounding him; it was a bit odd but meh. Soon his face became comical, and the cold was getting painful- BOOM! The mist surrounding him dispersed into the air, a dark pink disc behind him. Everyone in ponyville felt it, especially dash, who ran outside and saw it. Twilight saw it, Fluttershy saw it, rarity saw it, and the apple trio saw it. It looked beautiful, but made one feel sick, it really was the queerest feeling. _THUD! _ Wait what? A thud? That's not meant to happen" Twilight thought as she rushed to the crash site "did dash crash again or something? And why is it red?" were all questions buzzing in everyone's mind. Except dash's. "That's so cool!" she thought, heading down to see if he was okay, oblivious to the thud. Mike lay there for a second, drifting in and out of consciousness, he had used magic and spread out to decelerate as much as he could, but not much was done, soon he collapsed, and was surrounded by shocked ponies. Fluttershy sat in the corner of her kitchen, curled into herself, she knew that feeling; it was from mike.

"What? That was fun, let's go again, but could I get a pillow? I have the brain crazies" Mike groaned, he was in his house on, his bed. His left arm was broken, and he had a mild concussion. Dash was laying next to him, getting an angry look from twilight, who was standing on the other side of the bed. At the foot was Applejack, who had the most happy look you could imagine, that is when Mac, standing beside her, wasn't giving her the look. Nurse Redheart stood at the bottom left corner, doing her best to get mike to regain consciousness.

Two days passed, Twilight and Dash visited every day to check on him, occasionally bumping heads on the way. AJ had visited once more, just to revel in his suffering; she was beginning to catch the attention of Twi and dash, both of whom didn't particularly enjoy her company around mike. Mike would often wake, just to babble briefly and then fall back again. Eventually though, he came to. He woke up drowsy again, "what are you doing in my house? Today isn't riding day" Dash knew what he was doing "guys, be careful, he can act crazy when he's like this" Twilight rolled her eyes, Obviously she'd read the books to know that. "How would you know? And did he by any chance jump from your house dash?" she asked suspiciously. "Maybe" Dash replied a bit arrogantly. "And what was he doing up there- "you should leave now" mike drowsily interrupted, reaching into a drawer on the side of the bed and pulling out a Smith and Wesson 44. Magnum. "What's that you got there?" dash asked as he fed rounds slowly into the gun. "I know what that is!" twilight thought, she had forgotten. She looked around the room for a book to help her. She noticed one entitled "Modern Firearms" _Click._ "Ohh that's what it is." She sighed. "SHIT! RUN!" she shouted, she and dash galloped out of the house quickly.

"what was all that about?" Dash said as they were galloping away. They stopped when the house became out of sight. "He had a gun!" She replied. This didn't do much. She swivelled round and faced twilight. "What's a gun?" she asked, curious to find out about another of Mike's cool gadgets. "Well it fires this piece of metal at you and then it goes into you and you die" She replied bluntly. "Oh. Well I think we should leave him alone for a couple of days "she said Twilight nodded in agreement.

And that's what they did, for a week, actually, by which time mike was fine, his arm was still tender, but he could use it and cast magic (he still wasn't a fan). Twilight was the first to go. Discovering that the stakes had been turned into a wall, about 8 feet tall, with a gate and everything, and written along the sides were scribbles in Russian (Mike could read it and speak fluently, but he couldn't write fluently) Twilight instantly recognized it "that's the language of the scrolls Celestia gave me! Or at least, the alphabet was similar. She opened the gate (it wasn't locked?) and entered the garden, almost all of it was farm, except for the ground surrounding the front door, which was replaced by an extension a sort of wooded hall leading into the house, almost all of the exterior of the house was painted red, covered in Hammers and sickles, with small stars in the corner. It looked threatening, and was the brainchild of Mike's slow-but sure slip from reality. He had nothing but his books and DVD's, games etc... To remind him of Earth, so he just watches them all day, trying to think of ways to get home. He was watching his favourite, and without a doubt the best movie of all time (and it is) _The Shawshank Redemption_.

KNOCK KNOCK! Mike walked up to the door and opened it slowly, seeing twilight. "h-hi" he said, sounding very similar to fluttershy, but with a male voice. He was a shadow of his former self; he reminded one of dobby the house elf, just taller, and with considerable facial hair. "Hey," twilight replied, she knew she had to treat the situation delicately. The human's mind worked very erratically when like this. (She read a _lot_ of books) "Yes? What do you want?" he said meekly. Twilight let herself in; mike scurrying away from her, his stature had reduced to about 5" leaving him not much taller than Big Mac! "I was just wondering if you're okay" Mike looked down, but then he stood up straight, and looked down at the purple unicorn with a menacing stare. "Okay? Okay! Yeah I'm okay... all my friends, family, girlfriend, they're all FUCKING GONE!" he shouted, Punching the wall next to him, printing a considerable dent. Twilight jumped back, Mike could easily kill her if he wanted, well she could use her magic, but unbeknownst to her, Mike could too. He broke down, and started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay, you'll see them again, and you have us, living here's not so bad right?" Mike kept on crying, a Dark Red Aura surrounding him. It faded and he collapsed again.

"What's your problem with him AJ?" Rainbow dash said, lazing in a tree. Applejack stood beneath her, Bucking trees. "He just don't sit well with meh" she replied arrogantly. Rainbow was beginning to get peeved. "That's no reason to laugh at broken bones! She said defiantly. "Why'd yer care anyway dash? Anyone'd think yer slept with him or sumthin" Rainbow's cheeks flushed a bright red "yeah, about that... hehe, it sure is nice weather isn't it?" She chuckled nervously, scanning her surroundings with her eyes. AJ facehoofed. "Yer slept with him! But he's not a poneh!" "well he isn't bad..." she replied. "yer've gotta be kiddin' right?" AJ said shocked. As she spoke, Macintosh appeared from behind a tree "what're yer talk about, ponies?" he asked, seeing what gossip he could extract from the two, not that he would use it... "Dash went and slept with yer new friend!" AJ said alarmingly. Macintosh looked at dash "yer slept with Mike? does that make yerselves an item?" he asked dash, whose cheeks once again flushed a bright rose colour. "yeah, I guess It does" she said meekly. Macintosh smiled "well congratyerlations" he said in a cheerful tone. Applejack and dash were both startled. "I'm sure yer've got quite a feller there Dash" he said, the two mares looked at him; applejack with a look of fury, Dash with a look of gratitude. "How is he anyway" Dash mentally kicked herself "oh I forgot! I was gonna check on him today!" She flew up and towards everfree, heading to Mike's.

At Mike's, He was conscious and much more clear-headed thanks to twilight. They were both sitting on his sofa, watching a documentary Mike had on Disc. It was called _Weapons of war: Guns_ and Mike loved it. Twi found it interesting, as she did everything of Mike's, but she squinted at the damage and death caused by human weapons whenever shown. "Thanks Twilight, I've felt like shit the past week". He said, looking down at her. "It's fine, at least you drank what I gave you, it came from one of your books" she smiled back.

**There you go folks, sorry 4 delay, but i've been prepping for mah holiday, which means this'll be the last update for two weeks (oh nooo!) anyway i apologize for the wall of text, and see you in two weeks.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Me.**


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Lucky you, I've decided to double post as a sort of going-away present, And to try and make up for a whopping two week absence (cos you know, a 9 chapter story just doesn't sit well). Regardless, on with the show.**

Chapter 9: Revelations.

They just sat there looking at each other for a minute, Twilight smiling, Mike... well I don't actually know, he just had a sort of, blank face on him. Anyway Dash walked in, not wanting to break mike's windows. "Hey Mike, hey Twilight? What are you doing here?" Twilight opened her mouth to reply, but mike did instead "well, half an hour ago I was punching walls, and she just made stuff calmer". Dash felt a wave of disappointment flush through her veins, followed by jealousy, then a bit of anger. "Twilight why are you spending so much time around mike anyways?" she asked accusingly. "Well, I was checking up on him, like you _were _going to do, and he was a wreck, so I just calmed him down" she replied, edging herself closer to mike, He didn't notice, but dash did. "Well, I forgot to tell you, but me and Mike are an item." _"What?" "What?" _they both replied in unison. "Well about that, 'Hun', you doped me on sleeping aid and then kinda Date-raped me, so I'm not sure if that counts as an item, but I suppose I did say we were..." he just debated with himself out loud. Twilight was shocked. "Dash! You fucked him! After I told you how I felt!" she shouted. "Well sorry, but I don't see you as a sex-pro, have you even done it before?" she defended. Mike was getting irritated. "WOAH! This is getting heavy girls! Calm it down before one of you throws into an ALL CAPS RAGE!" He ordered. Both mares knew what he meant, and shut up. They both said "Sorry" and dropped their heads. Mike sighed. "Okay. Twi, I can call you that right?" she nodded. "Twi, what happened happened, and Dash, what? Twilight's cool, and I was a virgin a week and a half ago, as I think I made clear before I broke the fucking sound barrier, which was pretty awesome." He lay down and gasped, talking was tiring. They all just stood there (or in mike and Twilight's case, sat) for a while. Dash broke the silence. "Awkward... So mike" she stopped there and stood in front of mike, and placed her hooves on his trousers. "What the fuck dash! Twilights right there!" He bawled, I mean he was in an awkward position here. "I know, that makes it better..." She replied. Mike pushed her away defiantly; it wasn't gonna be this easy while he was conscious. "Jeezuz, girl, get it together! Haven't you got work or something?" Dash's face fell. "OH NO! I'm late for work! This isn't my day! See you later mike" she flew out of the house, god knows how she fit through the window."Goddamnit, I think I might have to break up with her" he sighed, lying back on the sofa. "Wait, you _are_ an item? I thought you hated her" "she's not that bad, anyway haven't you got to be working too?" he asked. "No, no-one really visits the library anyway, but I better check on spike, wanna come?" she said, turning back to mike. "I got nothing to do today, why not?" he chirped.

"SPIIIIIKE!" Twilight shouted, interrupting the Firm silence of the Ponyville library, the only reply was a tired groan and a Green baby dragon walking down the stairs, stopping at their base. "Yes Twilight?" Twilight ordered her bitch-dragon (used loosely) to fetch the documents. "I have these files, they were written hundreds of years ago in a language similar to the one on your house" Spike passed the files to twilight, who passed them to Mike, he studied them for a while, his eyes moving as if he was reading them. "Ummm... that's because it is, this is Russian, it has a dialect I'm not familiar with, but it is Russian. And on every page there is a footnote. 'If the radiance of a thousand suns were to burst forth into the sky, that would be like the splendour of the mighty one' I know that, it's from the Hindu scriptures, but it's written in English." He looked at Twilight, she was gawping. "sorry. I'll read a page at random" he shuffled through the pile picking out an introduction page for a book. "The Human Empire was believed to first come into existence in 3015, when a Russian colonization project succeeded in inhabiting a Terran planet located in a system near Alpha Centauri, since then, human's have spread across 15 galaxies, inhabiting millions of planets and crushing many sentient species. These results were taken at the still occurring peak of the empire, (6745 BCE) A period of only 50 years after Earth's destruction by the first Hostile alien race worthy of challenge, the Aschien. The capital of the empire was changed to-" he stopped. "twilight, how many documents in this language do you possess in the libraries?" he asked. Twilight used magic to conjure up the latest stock check she took last month. "well, in total Equestria has 427,831 documents in total, all of readable quality, of varied lengths." Mike stood there stunned this changed things slightly. "well, I need all of them" he replied.

Dash returned home, well, Mike's home, after a hard day's work manipulating the weather, she walked in the sitting room and lied down next to mike, who smiled at her. "Oh? Have you moved in now have you?" dash replied by snuggling up to him again and sighing pleasantly. Mike rested too. "So, about that dinner... would you be ready for round two?" Dash asked Mike. "Do I really have a choice?" He chuckled. "not really, but it'll be better without the drugs" she said. With that, they both head upstairs for the day's final chore.

**I'm sorry, this is more of a short cleanup chapter, but it does add a new/few new twists, which I hope you'll ponder during the next two weeks, and just to prevent any dissatisfaction, I will fire my secret weapon: **

¶▅c●▄███████||▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅|█(======  
>▄██ FRIENDSHIP TANK █ ██▅▄▃▂<p>

◥ ▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙ ◤ have fun guys:D


	11. Chapter 10: The Eleventh Part

**Hello Mah Jolly Mlp Crew (too much?), I'm back after a **_**nice**_** holiday in **_**horrible**_** Spain, it's broke, smelly, and the only pleasant people I spoke to were the FUCKING TOURISTS! I mean Jesus! Enough about me though. Just for reference, Make is a very pale white guy, he's not black. And for people trying to talk sense into my story, I'm keeping it reasonable, but it is a fairytale world with Pegasi and unicorns which talk and manipulate weather, so bear with me okay? Thanks. (When i say English in my brackets, I mean English, not American, they are quite different.)**

Chapter 10: The Eleventh Part

Dash awoke quite late in the morning (she tended to do that) at around 12:00 and looked around, The bedroom was empty except for a bowl of something flaky and, of course, Mike, Smiling.

"It's called Cornflakes, you eat it."

"That part I did get" she chuckled in reply.

"Well, I'm off, I need to go practice"

"Practice what? You don't fly, and that's the only thing worth practicing"

"You remember the magic stuff right? With the hands? I'm trying to make stuff with it, 'cos we're running out of coffee"

"Coffee?"

"Eat your cereal dear, you have work in like 20 minutes" He mocked, Regardless, she followed his instructions and started eating the sweetened cereal, it was good, as was anything Mike cooked or pulled out of a box. Mike was downstairs, trying to materialise coffee, he could copy, as in take a pot and double it, but not make one out of scratch. He knew if he could manage making something out of nothing, The new world he was in would become His (not that he wanted it to be). A surprisingly uneventful 20 minutes sailed by, until Dash came downstairs, to see Mike just standing there, his arm raised and pointing to an odd grain of something black.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she said this, the aura surrounding both Mike's hand and the coffee dispersed, the coffee grain disappearing, as if it didn't exist anymore.

"SHIT!" Mike shouted.

"I'm going to work, Uhhhhm, bye!" Dash exclaimed, looking for a reason to leave the house, she took it and flew to work.

"Goddamnit" Mike grumbled as he started the process all over again, it was easier to make the actual grain, but it was keeping it 'intact' as in existent after he left it. Hours ticked by, Mike completely oblivious to anything else around him, slowly solidifying the grain in front of him, until he decided to release his hold. The grain fell to the table; Mike picked it up with his finger and placed it on his lips.

_It was coffee._ and not bad coffee either. Mike sat down, and Magicked up a Glass of water, drinking it straight, and got to work on making dinner, he wasn't going to use magic for menial tasks, as if he went back to earth, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Earth. The place of many great things, and apparently, the stepping stone of a great empire. Meh, Mike set about preparing the dinner; it wouldn't take much effort, all he was making was chips (that's French-fries in English) he had after all spent the day making coffee. Dash opened the door and walked in, smelling the pleasant aroma and entering the kitchen.

"Dinner ready?"

"Are you living here now?"

"I would say so, hehe"

"Well I'm not spending all my time doing housework; you better pull your weight"

"Alright I will, anyway what's for dinner?

"Chips, you'll like 'em" Mike said, as he placed a pile of the yellow sticks in front of Dash, who ate one, liked them, and started eating the rest quickly, Mike looked in awe; he was only eating one at a time.

"What exactly do you do for work anyway?" He asked curiously (curiously? No shit!)

"I do what most Pegasi do, I make the weather!" she said proudly.

"Good one, seriously what do you do for work?"

"I'm Serious! I move clouds and everything!"

"c'mon, Dash, don't fuck around-"

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" She shouted, trying to get the point through.

"Okay fine, you're a weathergirl, that's fine, anyway is the food good?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"Well I've heard it from the horse's mouth..."

...

Mike noticed Dash's frown. "I'm so sorry, but it had to be done" (I'm so sorry, but it really had to be done) the two finished their meals and went into the living room, laying on the sofa watching TV for a couple of hours. Eventually, Dash piped up.

"So do ya wanna go upstairs and have some fun?" she whispered in his ear.

"You mean fuck? Again? Is this gonna be an every-night thing?" Dash gave Mike a puppy dog face and nodded. Once again they both went upstairs. (Last time it's mentioned in this way)

Mike awoke early in the morning, as he often does, at around 7:30. He decided to continue doing the magic –make things thing, and went downstairs and into the garden, he had something unbelievable planned, making things now was easy, so he just had to climb the proverbial rungs until he could make machinery, the one thing about Humans he loved the most. Electronics is fine, and probably more important, but Machinery looks amazing, Mike always preferred the aesthetics of 20th century equipment than 21'st, which is why he adores WWII, the sight of tank tracks rolling, or the bar linked wheels on a steam loco, suits him fine, and music boosts, but I digress. He spent most of the morning, and he got to successfully creating an intact engine, the first thing he wanted to do was Go-kart, it was sort of his hobby, cos of all the speed, Suddenly he realized something, It was a Saturday, and hopefully Dash was off work, so he could try something out with her. She came downstairs drowsily and asked;

"Where's breakfast?"

"Wow, didn't see that coming (!)"

"What? I need breakfast!"

"Neither of us are having breakfast until I beat you in a race" He said, a small smile appearing.

"Sure! I am after all the greatest-"

"On foot, with no wings"

Dash's head drooped, but she immediately looked up again and said, quite nervously,

"Sure! I'll still win!" with her usual arrogance.

The race was to be a long distance race, something Dash thought she was best at, she could maintain a very quick gallop for quite a while, and the only realistic challenge was applejack, she was more adept at flying, but hay, with her top speeds at the running of the leaves, and her lack of being tired, she reckoned she could win, and as an icing to the cake, she had four legs, Mike had two. They head into town, walking into the library.

"Hey Guys, what are you up to?" Twilight asked as the two guests walked in.

"Me and dash are gonna race, and apparently you have experience in judging? It's a race! There's no skill at all required in deciding the outcome Dash!"

"Yeah there is, she needs to be there to tell my how badly I beat you!" she replied.

"Well, Twi how are we going to stop her from flying? I'm sensing she's a bit of a bitch when it comes to competition, and I don't have a stapler handy" he joked, looking at twilight inquisitively(NO SHIT)

"Rope? I mean you could-

"YES ROPE! Magnificent idea! Obvious, but points for being first to say it" He said, picking up some rope twilight floated towards him.

"Okay Mike, I'm gonna go get ready to win!" Dash said as mike finished a tight but poor-looking knot on her wings, she walked out happily, content in that she was going to _win_ this race. After she left, mike looked at twilight and smiled.

"Twilight, I need to ask you something I've been wanting to for a long time" he said

Twilight completely misread him and her face lit up . "Yes Mike?"

"You know the magic thing, can you make things by just thinking easily or is it difficult?"

"O-oh, well no, of course not, only 2 ponies throughout history have managed that, but they choose not to"

"And they are?"

"Princess Celestia, And Princess Luna"

"Celestia... Sun right? Luna is Moon, Who's the king? And why are they named after stellar bodies?"

"There is no king, only the princesses, Princess Celestia rules Equestria undoubtedly, and they raise the sun and moon each day"

"Great (!) One more impossible law of physics and a Despotic-sounding Monarch slash goddess. They're both the best at Magic right? Being goddesses must give them higher intelligence, which explains why I can do it-"His out-loud train of thought was wrecked by a shocked Twilight.

"You can Synthesize?" she exclaimed.

"You mean morph, or at least I think its morph, it could be produce, matter? Yeah, I thought you could, but after hearing that I think I'm more adept at this magic stuff than you, or I could be, Twilight? You okay?" She wasn't moving; she just stood there on all fours with a frozen look of pure shock on her face. Mike, being a fan of house, and having seen seizures and such on telly (TV in English) pulled the small torch on his key ring and shone it into her eyes, her pupils contracted and then dilated, and her eyelids started to flutter, she was just shocked, he decided to leave her to move again and left to race Dash. The moment he had left the library, a slightly dazed twilight grabbed a pen and started to write a letter to Celestia about this new development.

She emerged shortly after to see Dash pushing back her front-left hoof, and Mike standing there waiting for the race to start.

"Dash, I wouldn't do that, starting a race with any loss of breath, not a good idea"

"Fine! I'll win anyway"

"So you two, are you ready?" Twilight asked

"Yeah! Bring it!" Dash said excited, sweat forming on her face.

"No chance... Anyway yeah, let me get into a decent position" Mike said as he bent one knee and bent down, adopting the athlete's starting posture. Twilight raised a flag and counted down, "One, Two, wait sorry. Three, two, one...GO!" She swung the flag downwards and Dash Sped forward at a half-full gallop, Mike matching His speed easily, he had his top half leaning forward, which gave him an advantage from balance, but he still had to work his legs to go fast. Biologically, he knew he had the advantage; he had read that the modern human had an altered pelvis for Neanderthals to allow Better long distance running. When combined with man's extraordinary strength and he could give mind boggling stamina. However Mike wasn't as fit as Rainbow Dash, he could probably still win, but it would be close. The two continued at this pace for a while.

"You're not bad, but not good enough!" Dash said as she pulled ahead, stretching herself; she couldn't keep this pace up for long, but she was going faster than Mike, surely it was a shoe in for her to win.

Mike decided to match her speed after bursting to just behind her, but as they neared the first turn (it was pretty sharp, about 80 degrees) rainbow started to lag, Mike took the opportunity and took the inner lane, easily pushing off one leg and, through leaning, he glided the turn easily, which worried rainbow dash, her rush had cost her dearly, it was quite difficult to match Mike's pace, and she lost a lot of ground from the difficult turn. The next part of the track was a gentle arc, where Dash strained herself and matched Mike, who was breathing quite heavily, and at a steady pace, in contrast to Dash, who was becoming quite tired. The finish line appeared in the distance, and Dash Broke into a full Gallop, in a last-ditch effort to Win, however she couldn't go full speed and Mike overtook her by fully sprinting, He sailed past her and the finish line. Dash stood there shocked.

"You-you beat me? But i-"

"I still love you, so calm down; it's just a little competition"

"You love me?"

"You love her!"

"well, yeah, but, Uhhhhm, I'm gonna beat you in a flying race next! Hehe..."

CHAPTER END

**OOH! MORE OPPORTUNITY FOR PLOT DIVERSITY! Let's see what you make of this then guys. I'm working back into the writing groove, so it might not be a chapter per day.**

**This has been a loyal Nazi Naval officer,**

**The KriegsMariner.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Young Flyer

**I must thank you kindly for all the hits, and the reviews, they've been awesome, I didn't know my first story would be so deserving.**

**No, it really... just thanks you know? It's becoming more fun to do this now, anyway on with the fic! But before I re-enter, I will warn you, there is gonna be some nerdy words. And as defence for the odd lack of mare or something, they do say boys and girls in the show.**

Chapter 11: The Young Flyer

"Well, I picked the wrong choice of wording; it was just a pep talk." Twilight sighed in relief, But Dash wasn't satisfied.

"So what am I then?"

"What do you want to be?"Mike asked, this surprised dash, who hadn't given her argument much thought.

"Well, I want to be your girlfriend" she mumbled, sounding familiar to fluttershy.

"Right, well girls, I will talk about this to each of you individually if you want, but I am starving, so see ya. Dash you're coming right?"

"Yes!"

The two left for some breakfast, leaving twilight to continue what she was doing before the race; Reading. She had recently, despite spike's questions of why, books about interspecies relationships. She flipped open _a guide to foreign lovers: species_ and started reading. Meanwhile, Mike and dash were just entering the house to sit down and eat, when Mike noticed a letter scrunched up into the letter box labelled _To Rainbow Dash. _

"Dash? There's a letter her for you" he said turning around and handing it to dash.

"You open it; I'm saving my mouth for breakfast"

"You chew these open? Anyway Uhhhhm okay" Mike carefully opened the letter and handed it to dash.

_Dear Rainbow Dash._

_We have enclosed an invitation for you and up to 5 guests to join us at the Young Flyers Competition next Friday. Please note the guest limit has been reduced due to increased number of Participants. If you require any facility for practice, the Cloudsdale Arena will serve as a training ground from Monday to Friday, we hope to see you there._

_Yours,_

_Princess Celestia._

Dash raised her head slightly and gave the Letter back to Mike, Who read it quite quickly.

"Okay, so I take it you want to go to the training thing then?"

"Yeah! I need tons of practice if I want to win again!"

"You won? Awesome. By the way, who're your guests going to be?" Mike asked.

"Well do you wanna come?"

"Oh I can't, I'll look awful, I mean first off, I'm guessing its ponies only, second, I will be there on Friday, don't fly back, because I've just had an awesome idea to pick you up" Dash stood there for a while, processing what Mike just said and trying to guess how he would pick her up.

"Take Fluttershy, That is her name right? Yeah I think so. Take Fluttershy"

"Oh Okay" Dash replied with Mixed feelings, the warm smile and hair ruffling Mike gave her made her feel better though. They walked inside and had something to eat, Dash went to Fluttershy's house to invite her, and Mike headed to the Library, a bunch of Technology Books under his arms.

"Hello!" Mike shouted into the library, startling the violet Unicorn inside, who promptly hid all of her new relationship books upstairs. She came down and opened the door, to see nought but mike, carrying books under his arms.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"U-uuuhm yes of course" Twilight replied, a slight pink blush flushing across her cheeks.

"Thank you"

Twilight got him a chair and stood in front of her desk, looking at Mike.

"S-so uuh, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Dash?"

"I've come to teach you personally about the one thing you haven't read about yet; Technology, specifically Machinery, and my favourite parts as well, weaponry and transport. Dash is gone for a week, training for some Competition in Cloud City."

"Oh, well-"

"I know you haven't read the war books twi"

"Well, about that, it seemed as if death was going to be in it so I passed"

"That was my theory, so I brought books looking at the weapons themselves, not the damage they do. I also brought some on aircraft, one on trains, and one on cars"

"Really! I-I mean yeah, cool, as long as there's no death or violence and such" Mike chuckled at Twilight's eagerness, she immediately took three of the books as Mike was laying them down, and placed them on the table, open at the content page and ready to read. Mike noticed her happy reading and decided to go sit down and let her continue.

"So I'll let you crack on, call me when you're finished, okay?" The only reply he got was a nod, so he went upstairs to play some music, "Oh... a bedroom. Well onto the next room." He thought as he reached the top of the staircase. He noticed a chair and decided just to sit there, even if it was in Twilight's Bedroom, he was just sitting right? He sat down and placed earphones in his ears, selected 'Insomnia-2010 remix' and listened to it for a while, Mike loved the way the beat worked, he wasn't a fan of the lyrics, but the techno part of the song made up for it indefinitely.

Time ticked away, Twilight happily thirsting her endless curiosity with facts that Mike had memorized years ago, she finished the first book, entirely on cars and ground vehicles in about 20 minutes, and progressed to one on Generic tank design and function, The glow in her eyes starting to form, the glow of learning. She whizzed through books, but Mike had given her some page by page guides; one of them covers each tank, with technical details, dimensions etc... But with a description and each one's performance. Mike didn't have all of the technicals locked in his mind, but who does? Everything was covered. Twilight continued reading regardless. Mike was upstairs, still listening to music, but he started to get bored. He started to eye his surroundings, looking for a book, which he was sure to find in _Twilight's_ bedroom. He noticed what looked like a hard back under a blanket, which was odd for such an organized and clean pony such as Twilight. He picked up the blanket and moved it away, revealing a book on Interspecies Relationships? Mike was confused for a second, but quickly compared it to a version of being gay, technically, a Pegasus is a different species to a unicorn, so he could see why a book like this exists, but the interesting thing was a bookmark on a page about meat-eaters.

Mike knew Twilight liked him, but he couldn't be sure if he liked her more than Dash, He hated these situations, he had one back on earth which resulted in him losing both friends from indecision. Most people who liked Mike got bored of him; his interesting nature is a put off to a surprising amount of people, so they stopped talking to him about 3 months into a friendship, what if twilight would do this to him? What if she was just excited? He seems like the first person who Twilight liked in this way, so maybe it's just a novelty experience? He continued on this train of thought for what must have been at least an hour, (Mike found it easy to get lost in thought) until twilight, having finished her reading, started walking upstairs.

"Mike? I've finished!" She shouted upstairs, startling Mike, who rushed to put the book back under the blanket and go downstairs. He walked downstairs in a bit of a rush, a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, cool. Should I quiz you then?"

"Yeah, give me a question"

"Well I love tanks, so we'll start there, what is a tank?"

"Well a tank is a tracked armoured fighting vehicle which combines speed, defensive and offensive firepower."

"Good! Gimme 10 of the top"

"Oh, I have a question, why are there so many types?"

Mike smiled; he knew she would ask something like this. "Well, if I had one tank, someone would make a weapon to outgun it, so i would have to make a second tank with better armour, more speed or a bigger gun to outclass him, warfare is all about being one step ahead. There are other factors like terrain and usage as well."

Twilight, content with the answer, proceeded to give her own."Okay, so ten? Any specific country?"

"Good question... Russian, because they're a bit trickier."

"Okay, BT-2, BT-7, T-26, T-46, KV-1, KV-3, A-20, T-90, IS-7, and the most famous, the T-34"

"Wow, you're good at this aren't you? I clearly need something pro" Mike flicked through his mind.

"Okay, we'll try something else... The Leopard 2 MBT is arguably the best Main Battle Tank in existence, how many road wheels does it have?"

"Seven"

"How many track return rollers?"

"Three"

"No! There are four, but I'll let you off. Suspension type?"

"Torsion Bar with Dampers"

"Impressive, that's enough for now, but I'll be making one soon"

"What? But they're dangerous!"

"No shit, I'm not gonna shoot anything, besides, it'll be a BT or something with a small gun on it"

"Oh..." Twilight responded, a hint of worry in her voice. She didn't mind it, she thought that these things looked amazing, but what would Celestia think?

"By the way... That Celestia and Luna Thing? I found something really similar in Norse Mythology" Twilight didn't hear him.

The evening passed without much else happening, Mike quizzed Twilight on other things, like Planes and Trains, which she didn't do so well on, she wasn't used to technicals or machinery. After Mike got home, he realized he had left his iPod at the Library, which he couldn't get back now! It was 10 o'clock! He would have to retrieve it tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Twilight was falling to sleep, listening to The First song she'd heard about, the one Dash told her about when Mike first arrived.

Insomnia_, _it was amazing!

_Earlier that Day._

The warm crisp air sailed through the Spacious Room, flying past its extravagant Decor, its Gold and silver lined stone pillars, and it's large, regal throne. Atop that throne was none other than the supreme ruler of Equestria, the living incarnation of the Sun itself; Princess Celestia. She sat there, bathing in the Majesty of her surroundings, That is, until her sister Luna ran in.

"Cel? Why did you want to see me?"

"Remember Twilight's Creature friend I told you about? He's learned Magic!"

"Really? But how is that possible?"

"It possesses an Intellect Far above Anything else in Equestria, I've never seen anything like it"

"Well what spells can he cast?"

"He doesn't, he does what we do, he thinks of things, and then does them, he doesn't need spells"

Luna was shocked, "Well what can he do?"

"He can synthesize, apparently only simple things at the moment, but Twilight says he's at this point after two weeks!"

"Well, is he a problem?"

Celestia was unsure If It was, this 'Mike' ate meat, but he hasn't hurt any other thinking thing so far, and Twilight Likes him. These things in mind, she replied the only way she could.

"I don't know..."

Chapter End

Well there you go guys, sorry for the slow update, my computer is deciding to be a techno prick, I don't know how long it will remain retarded, but I hope not long, In outside news, Most people who read this enjoy it, but if you don't, and there is a problem I haven't solved yet, tell me or I can't solve it. Once again thanks for all the feedback I've been getting, it's great, and I hope my story actually lives up to the expectations! See you again next chapter guys, I'm out.


	13. Chapter 12: Blossom

**Right Chapter 12, this means that because of chapter 7b, this story is in its teens! Yay! Also in news, I have a new avatar which is just amazing, I don't mind whether you like it or not, but I love it, it's so awesome with the Pony and the Iron cross and the Wristband and then it's name is Krieg! And it's eyes! And Mane/tail! And it's pose! I know right? **

**...**

**Did I digress? I'm Sorry. Let me make it up to you by writing this chapter. Also, Mike's IPod is a shuffle.**

**Chapter 12: Blossom**

Mike woke up, as is customary during a morning, to an unusually empty house, at the beginning of an unusually empty day. Ever since his arrival into weed-world, or its given name, Equestria (Seriously, if you arrived, you'd think you're high as fuck too! Wouldn't you?) He has had tons to do, now he has nothing, I mean, magic pretty much covers every menial task, and now he can poof up tanks, so he could, theoretically, play the world like it was Just Cause 2. But he wasn't in the mood for being God, it seemed covered.

Wait, this wasn't just any day, this was Sunday, the day of lying in and doing as close to nothing as possible, Mike rolled over and checked his alarm clock;_1:30_

"Huh, I guess that's half the day done" Mike chuckled to himself as he head downstairs to begin his Sunday routine: wake up, TV, Gaming, eating, and sleep. "Wait, its Monday today. I have to... do nothing" Mike realized, but resigned to doing what he does every Sunday, but on a Monday.

Meanwhile, Rainbow dash was practicing in Cloudsdale with Fluttershy whispering encouragement, she was pushing herself harder than ever before, wanting Mike to pick her up with but that's not really important right now.

During these occurrences, Twilight was in her library, running around frantically, trying to make sense of things, or in other words, she was freaking out. Mike's iPod was broken (it was actually out of battery, but ponies wouldn't know) And Twilight was weary of what an angry mike was like; she didn't want him to shout at her, or something terrible like that. So for the last hour and a half, she had been frantically searching for a way to resuscitate the light blue MP3, she had tried magic, but she didn't know what a battery was, how could she charge it? Magic was out. She tried pressing everything, and that didn't work either, she had even tried thinking about asking Mike.

...

That was out.

"Awwww Come on! You said I could meet him!" Apple Bloom pestered, she had been asking Macintosh to visit Mike since AppleJack Had told her about him two days ago. Macintosh had been Declining, (having earlier said yes to shut her up) in the hope of thinking a reason for her not to see him.

"Now Apple Bloom, I told yer, he doesn't like fillies like you"

"He hasn't met any yet! And I'll be good. Pleeeeaaasse! C'mon big brother!" Apple Bloom retorted defiantly, her face becoming annoyed. Macintosh sighed in resignation.

"Fine yer can come"

"Yaaay! Thank you thank you thank you!" Apple Bloom smiled and started trotting happily behind Mac, giving him a smile, he loved to see Apple Bloom happy, sometimes she was just adorable.

Mike checked his watch, it was a Rolex he had just made, Light blue with a slight gold rim, and ruby red faces for the other time zones, it was actually quite disgusting, so he got rid of it and looked at the clock above his TV, it was 3 O'clock, and he had ran out of things to do. He had tried everything except one; the one thing he had been trying to put off for days on end;

_Exploring the town._

Regardless, he decided to do just that, as it was Sunday, nobody will be bothered with work, so socializing with a giant monkey wouldn't seem _too_ bad right? He got up and went upstairs to get ready: Wash his face, change, you know, get presentable. He finished up and walked downstairs and out of the house and gate, he was stopped by a small girly shriek, the kind when a 6 year old girl is given a phone, a shriek of joy. He turned around and saw a small tan and bright red blur dart to him. It reached right in front of him and stopped very quickly, turning into a sweet tan filly with bright red hair and a Bow, and red eyes, Mike thought she was adorable.

"HI! My names Apple Bloom and I'm Big Macintosh's sister, and he let me see what you looked like because I wanted to know what you looked like because AppleJack told me about you in an angry voice even though I don't think she dislikes you. So we came over here and you look weird! "Apple Bloom said, inhaling hugely.

Mike no longer thought the little shit was adorable.

Well actually, he kind of did, she was the kind of thing you just want to pick up and shove into your face, going Snuggle Snuggle Snuggle Snuggle! But Mike wasn't great with kids, he was okay, but hyperactive kids burnt him out after a while. Anyhow, he decided it would be best to act friendly to the little'un.

"Hey there champ! Gimme a second I'll go get something for you" Mike went inside, leaving Apple Bloom with a happy smile. He came out with a bag of tangy cheese Doritos just as Macintosh entered Eyeshot.

"Here" he said, opening the Bag, which released a pleasant aroma that tingled Apple Bloom's nose, she wanted whatever was inside this bag. Mike took out a single orange triangle thing, which disappointed Apple Bloom.

"Try one of these" He said, handing it to Apple Bloom before eating one himself. Lacking interest, the tan filly opened her mouth and started to eat the cheesy treat. Her face immediately lit up, turning into a bright smile.

"That's delicious! How'd yer make those!

"Apple Bloom, what did I tell you?" Macintosh cautiously uttered from behind them both.

"Sorry Big bro" Apple Bloom dipped her head in regret.

"Mac? What was she doing?" he bent down and gave Apple Bloom another Dorito (God that's an awkward sentence) which she happily ate. Mac just looked at him and gave him a 'You know' look. Mike got it.

"Sorry guys, you got me at an awkward time I was just about to visit the town." Mike said, slowing down as he neared the end of his sentence.

"On second thoughts, what do you guys want?" He asked, heading back inside.

"Well I came because I wanted to see what yer looked like" Apple bloom replied. She couldn't wait to show Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle this, thing!

"Well actually that's the only reason" Macintosh said.

"Well too bad, I'm not looking forward to exploring town, here, you take these, they're tasty" Mike handed the bag to Mac, who immediately shook one onto his tongue. He loved it! He wanted to thank Mike, but he had already left. The two Apple siblings headed back home with their new snacks.

The air of ponyville was as it should be on a Monday, the town bustling quite happily, but without much noise going on. The streets were busy, but to a respectable degree, as the residents of the cheery little town were going about their business, there weren't many Pegasi in the sky due to the Training at Cloudsdale, but there were some. Mike walked up the biggest street he saw,( having followed the path leading from Fluttershy's) and came to the library, not many ponies were around. Mike went down a road into the town hall, where he was greeted by a thousand, or what seemed like a thousand, stares. Now most of the ponies had seen Mike unconscious when he crashed, but they expected that to, understandably, be the last they saw of him.

"So, I'm not evil, I just wanted to get to know everybody?" Mike said in a tone of justification. Then he noticed a brown earth pony with brown hair and an hourglass cutie-mark.

"Oh lawd! No way! I'm sorry, but is the name 'John Smith' familiar to you?" Mike asked, pointing at the brown pony.

"We-well I think I recall" The pony pulled mike down to face level and whispered in his ear.

"How on earth do you know?"

"Well, on earth you're pretty well known"

"You're from earth? What year?"

"2011, why?" Mike asked.

"2012 won't happen" he said in a reassuring tone, before galloping away and leaving Mike to think nothing but 'I know'. He turned to the ponies in the square, who seemed to have a less fearful look of him thanks to that conversation. Mike didn't like tense situations, nor huge social gatherings.

"Well, My name is Mike, and I can do magic, I'm quite friendly, and won't give anyone hassle as long as they don't give me any. I'm not enormously social and find this moment awkward, so goodbye" Mike Started walking away but was caught up by a brilliantly white unicorn with purple hair (hair being my new word for 'mane and tail') Mike saw her and recognized her from the dinner.

"You're one of Twilight's friends aren't you? I'm sorry we didn't chat then, but you were on opposite ends of the table and-"

The white unicorn cut him short. "Don't worry about that dear, now that we can get to know each other properly it doesn't matter. My name is Rarity."

Mike smiled. "Wow! I love your accent Rarity, my mother has one very similar" he said, opting for 'Mother' over 'Mom'.

"Thank you darling, would you like to come over to my boutique and chat?" she asked politely, fluttering her eyelids.

"Chat, yes, But I'm afraid I don't do or modelling, but I have an idea" So Mike took Rarity to the one thing a Brit loved. A cafe. They spent the majority of the afternoon talking, and they were quite likeminded. Other than Mike's dislike of Glamour, they got on very well. Rarity enjoyed it; she also loved all the looks she was getting for talking to Mike. After a while she brought up Mike's Status with Dash, Mike replied with a mixed answer. He was getting very fond of Dash, but he couldn't really see any future for the two, and Mike Was big on romance and commitment, having been taught those values by his parents, you could say this was the biggest thing Rarity saw in him.

However the evening had to stop eventually, so the two head back home, Mike promising to give Rarity a proper cup of tea on Tuesday, the Cafe did horrible Tea. When he got home, the only notable thing Mike did was write a letter to Dash

_Dear Dash,_

_Wow, that doesn't sound as good when read. Anyway, how are you doing? I have decided not to come to the competition as a spectator, but believe me; I'll pick you up in style. As for me, I have been fine; I talked to one of your friends today, Rarity. We got on well. Wow, I think I'm up, not much else happened today, but I have been thinking, and we need to have a talk about where 'we' are going, don't take that as anything other than face value. _

_P.S. As a warning, how many people like Apple Bloom are there? I had five minutes with her and she seems tiring._

_Sincerely etc etc._

_Mike._

Mike enclosed the letter in an envelope, and poofed it to wherever she was at the time; magic was pretty awesome. With that, he went to bed and wrote a wake-up reminder about Rarity's promised Cup of Tea.

**Okay guys, I have quite a few things for you here, so I'll list them:**

**1) Thanks for the Reviews and all the feedback once again, it always puts a smile on my face to read it.**

**2) A second thank you to all the people on the site who have made me feel so welcome. (Anyone mentioned, you know who you are)**

**3) As some of you may have noticed, a story called 'stuck' has popped up by furryfurry69, and he gave me a shoutout, so I have to return the favour. Check him out he's a cool guy, and the story itself is a good'un too. **

**4) (OPTIONAL!) On my profile is a poll I would like anyone who can be bothered to check out, and hopefully vote in. It asks which pony you would go for (by 'go for' I mean anything from have the best friendship with to marriage) if you wound up in Equestria, be you human or pony. You don't have to, but if you would that would be awesome! And while you're there, check my Pic, it's awesome. (It **_**IS**_** a girl, so if you think 'is it a boy or a girl?' it's a girl.)**

**5) Thanks, see you Guys, this has been the now correctly-spelt naval officer,**

_**KriegsMariner (thank god i got rid of the 'e' so fucking abnoxious.)**_


	14. Chapter 13:Havoc

**Hello, on to chapter 12 I guess. The song is my convenient, unintentional little shout-out to my polish readers :) And Russia adds another to their growing list.**

**Chapter 13: Havoc.**

It was Friday, the day of the young flyer's competition, and while it didn't start until 3 O'clock Most ponies were there anyway, specifically the Pegasi, squeezing in the last couple of hours training that could make the difference between humiliation, and the grand prize- a day with the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash still wanted this above anything, since the last competition her relations with most of them haven't been brilliant. So winning this year would 'renew' her awesomeness. Today though, she had extra motivation; to impress Mike. The letter she got from him did not give a good air at all, she wanted to win him back.

She _needed_ to win him back.

Mike, of course, was oblivious to such thoughts as he listened to music, lying on his bed, resting.

BAPTISED IN FIRE 40-1!

SPIRIT OF SPARTANS DEATH, AND GLORY!

SOLDIERS OF POLAND SECOND TO NONE!

WRATH OF THE WEHRMACHT BROUGHT, TO A HAAAAAAALT!

The 8th of September it starts...

And so on. This was one of Mike's favourites, 40-1 by the only metal band that actually captivated him. Sabaton. It was catchy, but loud and aggressive, so he figured none of the ponies would like it, he had to play it quietly because he didn't want Fluttershy hearing it. He turned it off and went downstairs, mulling over the events of the past week; an autistic (Mike's assumption) party pony called 'Pinkie Pie' had returned from her parent's and succeeded in talking to Mike. Mike thought she was a bit too energetic, not ridiculously so, but he refused to have anything to do with a party, so she only really talked to him once a day. He had raced Big Mac due to Twilight's Inability to keep quiet, and lost. Fuck was Mac fast. Of course he had also been assembling his means of visiting Dash's Contest. Outside his wall in a relatively small clearing was a smooth-metallic looking, Flame-painted Mi-28 Havoc. It was unarmed of course, as there was no threat of any danger. He couldn't fly a Helicopter, so he installed sci-fi pilot helmets so he just needed to think about it. He had his iPod back, Yay.

Knock!

Twilight walked over to the door, wondering who it could be. She opened the door to reveal none other than Mike. Again.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here?" She asked, giving a wide smile.

"I want to show you something, have you got half an hour?" Mike replied in a tone reminiscent of Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah I have a lot of time what is it?" She replied, curiosity once again throwing off every shackle and limitation she could think of. Mike gestured her to follow and head off to his house, with twilight following.

"So you didn't do well with aircraft, and that was just propeller, right?"

Twilight remembered her utter failure a few nights ago. "Yes"

"Well there is another kind" he stopped and turned to twilight. "You ready? Because these things look awesome"

Twilight's grin widened. "Yes" she said before Mike brushed aside some branches and revealed the Rotary monster. Twilight thought it looked impressive.

"Ok to the good stuff, The big propeller is for vertical lift, and to avoid spin there are to counter spin, or a tail prop, like on the Havoc" he explained, pointing at each component of the behemoth. "The engines are in the centre with suppressed exhausts, and the cockpit is of a front-bubble design, This, Twilight, is the pinnacle of Human Tactical Aviation" Mike trailed into excessive statistics before Twilight said something.

"I-it's huge!"

"What? No it isn't! It's tiny for a warplane" Mike chuckled at twilight's shock. Twilight herself couldn't imagine the size of half of these things.

"Well that's your sneak-peak, you'll have to wait until 5:00 for its debut" Mike said, stroking the cockpit before he gestured Twilight to follow again and head to her house, which she did, shaking off the surprise and returning to reality.

"It certainly is one of the best-looking things you can get" Mike said, noting her return.

"Yes it is something" Twilight said with a smile. Once they returned home Twilight went inside and started looking for the book with the cloudwalker spell in it, she had two hours to set up the balloon and spell for everyone to see the competition.

For Mike, the next two hours flew by, he was painting various symbols on his choppa, like Red stars and hammers and sickles and such, it _had_ to be capable of making an entrance worthy of royalty after all, as the princesses would be there for the crowning of the Best young flyer. He didn't want to be caught on their bad side; monarchs on earth were partial to executions, which don't seem to be a lot of fun when you're next up for the block. Maybe he was looking too much into it. He walked over to Twilight's to see the girls off for the contest.

"Mike dear! Why don't you come with us?" Rarity suggested.

"Oh I don't do sporting events, and my arrival might be unwelcome, all I'll be doing is picking up dash, and fluttershy if needed" Mike explained.

"And a mighty good thing too" Applejack mentioned, before releasing the balloon. Mike gave a salute to the ponies as they waved goodbye, the balloon ascending into the clouds smoothly, Everypony inside frowning at Applejack. Mike walked back home through the largely deserted town, his plan was to check the Heli actually worked, he never wanted to fly with magic again, the broken bones of last time were painful. As it happened, the Heli worked fine and very well to boot; smooth, fast and quiet, all the things you would want in such a situation. It was 5 minutes to 5, so he needed to get going. He started the engine and the blades on top of the Craft began to spin, producing a powerful gust of wind which cleared the area further, gradually the Helicopter started to lift, reaching the height of a tree before dipping again, it rose to tree height and dipped _again._ Then Mike stopped pissing about and the Havoc soared upwards quite quickly, reaching cloud height in a short while, Mike was having fun with this, but he couldn't joyride, so he flew it straight in the direction of Cloudsdale.

"Cel, you said this would be different this year, it's exactly the same" Luna asked in an annoyed tone, she was right, the contest was the same, same winner with the best routine, but there was no daring rescue of a friend like last year.

"Well Twilight Said that Mike would visit at the end, she said it would be worth it"

Luna rolled her eyes. "It'll be boring! He'll be hideous! And evil!" she listed the possible flaws with an annoyed tone.

"Luna, cull your tongue, don't judge him because he is different" Celestia barked, Luna couldn't act like this in a public scene.

"What is that, do you hear that?" Luna asked lightly.

"Hear what?" Celestia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That sound, it's like a rustling" Luna was asking herself more than Celestia. As the sound became more prominent however, Celestia heard it herself.

"WHAT IS THAT!" the Princesses heard a Pegasus shout from over the edge of the arena, most of the Pegasi flew to her and stared downwards, losing focus quickly.

Celestia grinned and looked at Luna "That's him" she said.

Luna herself noticed a small shade of yellow through the centre of the arena (Because it doesn't have a floor) "Sis! Look at that!" she pointed her hoof at the speck, Celestia saw and snapped her vision to it, it raised through the bottom arena, revealing a whirling blade, followed by a metal shape, with another rotating blade at the back of its tail, it raised to The level of the seats, and moved into a clearing (it isn't a fully enclosed arena either, quite odd), when some small black circles appeared out of the bottom, and it landed in the clearing. Needless to say, everyone there was staring at the Havoc with their jaws hanging, even the princesses, as the blades winded down slowly and came to a stop. Then a black bubble at the front opened, and out climbed Mike.

"That's Twilight's creature no doubt" Celestia smiled as she got up and headed to where mike landed, followed by Luna, who couldn't believe it, he wasn't boring, so far at least, he wasn't evil, and he wasn't hideous either, why he wore so much clothing was anyone's guess, but he wasn't ugly by any means from what Luna could tell.

"Hey Dash, you win?" Mike asked an ecstatic Rainbow Dash, next to her friends.

"Yeah! But that's not important! You're thingy is AMAZING!" Dash was practically screaming this to Mike.

"It's called a helicopter, and you can ride in it if you want" Mike couldn't help but smile at Dash's sheer joy.

"Yeah! Awesome! But what about Fluttershy?"

"There's room for her, if she wants to come that is"

Fluttershy recessed and curled slightly. "No no, th-that thing looks scary"

"Don't worry, it's comfortable, and you won't hear a thing inside"

"W-well I guess t-that would b-be okay then"

Dash, among numerous other ponies, was checking the odd machine in utter awe.

"So what do you guys think?" Mike asked the group of friends Dash had abandoned. They all nodded in response. "Wow thanks guys" Mike huffed.

"Nice design" Mike spun round and saw a pony in a blue jumpsuit with flamed hair, aside other ponies, also in blue jumpsuits.

"Thanks" Mike said. "Like the hair, looks like some effort" She blushed and extended a hoof.

"My names Spitfire" she asked nonchalantly.

Mike's face lit up. "I love the name! Genius. And it fits you because of the hair" He said, causing Spitfire to blush quite heavily. Mike walked back over to the Heli, getting a sense of pride from the amount of ponies looking at it in awe. It might not be the safest thing, but it wasn't doing any harm was it? Just then Everypony knelt and turned to look behind Mike, who turned and saw a large, well small to him still, but larger than any other, White Alicorn with an Amethyst necklace and matching crown, and gold shoes.

"Sorry you must be Princess Celestia right?" Mike said as he approached her, stopped by a few hostile looking guards.

"Okay so handshake is a no." Mike chuckled lightly, getting a 'Shut up smartass' look from the lead looking Guard and a giggle from a smaller dark blue Alicorn behind Celestia.

Celestia wasn't a fan of the Guard's behaviour, but it was better safe than sorry. "This is my sister Luna, welcome to Equestria" she said, smiling.

"Thank you, it's a nice place you have, I've been made very welcome. For the most part anyway." He replied.

"Oh? And what hasn't made you welcome?" she asked, her face changing to one of disappointment. Uh-Oh, Mike didn't want to drop the orange farm girl in it, even if she did hate him.

"It's nothing really, just the shock of coming here in the first place you know?" He said nervously.

"Well I'm sure you'll be happy here" Celestia smiled, before Luna emerged from behind her, and started staring at Mike, he was certainly odd, but not in a bad way, she saw Mike look at her back and turned her head way with a blush.

"Well it's been a pleasure but I best be off now, Thank you" Mike said before turning around and heading back to the Havoc, followed by Dash and Fluttershy. Celestia and Luna both got in the carriage to take them back to Canterlot. "Get back or you'll get hurt!" Mike shouted to everyone studying the helicopter, they all stepped a few metres back before Mike started the Machine up again, flying away from the stadium. (With Dash and Fluttershy) Followed by the stares of everyone in the stadium, particularly Luna.

_**Chapter End.**_

**Well there you go guys, Chapter 12, I'm still trying to fix the problem, and the next update will be a lot sooner I promise. With the story, I'm interested in a MikexLuna ending, what do you guys think? Answer via Review or PM me, or vote on my profile page.**

_KriegsMariner._


	15. Chapter 14:Dependance

**Okay, I have made a decision. I'm going to try to keep everyone happy with this okay? Thxbye. **

**Chapter 14: Dependence**

It wasn't a particularly notable Monday, Relationships end and begin many times a day after all, but as it happened, Dash hadn't really used her weekend wisely. Instead of talking to Mike and setting a base like she should have done, she didn't change at all. In fact, she was talking to Mike less; the only intimacy they shared was sex, which wasn't what Mike was looking for. He explained it clearly and calmly, to which Dash replied by giving him a full right hook. In the Face. That was in the day though. Since then not much had happened, Mike used his Monday to clean the house up, and just in general menial tasks. He didn't necessarily enjoy it, so he went exploring past Ponyville in the evening.

His search brought him to a nice hill, a hill unaltered by noise, but one quite far away from ponyville, and farther away from his house. Nevertheless, he decided to spend tonight enjoying one of the few activities he could do that he did on earth: Stargazing. He didn't lie down and stare straight up; he sat down with his legs straight and looked at the stars where the horizon would be. It was very calming, he loved air like this, a cool, crisp air, but one which possessed humidity. He experienced it very rarely at home, so whenever it _was_ like this, he would sleep in the back garden or somewhere outdoors. He sat down by the entrance to his tent and thought about why he dumped Dash. It was true he didn't miss her specifically, but he did miss the company, the someone else you could always get close to, it's hard to describe but I'm sure you know the feeling.

"Hello" A soft voice said from next to him. Mike was startled, and he jumped slightly.

"W-wha? Who said that?" he blurted, stretching an arm into his tent to find a torch.

"I did, can't you see me?" The voice answered back in a happy tone. Mike was still trying to find the torch.

"No, of course I can't, looking at the stars for a while means you can't see in the dark" he replied, a little frustrated. He found the torch and pulled it out of the tent. "Aha!" he said before he switched it on. A bright beam of white light shot out of the torch, and then it died.

Mike sighed. "Give my eyes a minute" he said, he didn't want to use magic tonight, because then he would develop a dependence on it. His eyes started to clearly make out some of the details.

"You still can't see me?" the voice mocked, it wasn't a deep mock, it was a light, innocent one.

"Okay I can see you now... Princess!" Mike said.

"Yes" Luna smiled back.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your palace or castle or something?"

"Why? There's nothing to do at the castle, my sister does all the paperwork and stuff"

"Okay, but why are you here?"

"I always fly around the hills at night, and you're the first person to be here so late"

Mike was shocked. "What really?"

"Yes, what are you doing anyway?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm looking at the stars. Oh is that illegal here?" he asked quite fearfully.

"No! I mean no, of course not, it's just that nobody does it"

"Phew, had me worried there" mike said, relieved.

"Why do you look at the stars?" Luna asked.

"Well it's relaxing, and pretty, and I just like it why?"

"You like the night? And the stars?"

"When there's an air like this, yeah, they're gorgeous" Mike replied, looking at the stars. A small tear formed and slipped down Luna's face.

"Thank you" she said softly before flying away.

"Y-you're welcome" he said to Luna, but he turned around and noticed she wasn't there. Mike entered the tent and went to sleep, wondering why she would say that.

The next morning Mike woke up to birds chirping, a sound he wasn't particularly fond of, so he packed up his things and headed home, walking through a field before reaching a road which sweeps around Sweet Apple Acres, he used it primarily to avoid contact with the Orange one, she really seemed to have it in for Mike. He was going to pack his stuff away, and then visit twilight, to ask her if he could get back home. If he was honest, Earth was a much more acceptable place for a human, understandably. However one would think that a country whose populace exerts friendship so strongly wouldn't exist on any kind of divided political landscape? Did Equestria actually _have_ any neighbour states? It wasn't that big, or at least it didn't sound big. Mike slipped into another of his trains of thought as he walked down the road.

A white flash surrounded Mike, and he appeared in a dark room.

"He-Hello!" He panicked, trying to use magic to start a light source, but the lights fizzled out almost immediately."Come on! Come on! Shit!" Mike stuttered, reaching into his bag for a lighter, he found one and turned it on, revealing a murky, damp cave-looking chamber. It was completely empty apart from an ominous black cloud racing towards him. Mike tried to block the shadow with magic, but it just broke through. Suddenly his leg gave way, and he fell to the floor. The shadowy entity floated above him, before speaking in a horrifying ghostly voice.

" iiii, am the nightmare, and youuuuuu, are, miiiiiine"

"Ahhhhh shit"

_The Next Day._

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Twilight opened the door, and looked at the sight before her; It was mike, but he looked wasted, his skin was pale and his eyes forlorn, in general he looked terrible.

"What in Celestia happened to you!" She exclaimed, levitating a blanket onto his back, dropping it when he dropped to his knees.

"Nightmare is inside, I can't win, it was in Luna... it's going to... going to... "Mike groaned and inhaled heavily, before getting back up and producing a syringe and handing it to Twilight. "Use it... on my wrist" he said, collapsing onto the floor. Twilight immediately analyzed what had just happened and dragged mike upstairs onto a sofa (Couch in English) before injecting him with the odd yellow medicine. She left him on the sofa and went downstairs to write to Celestia. After she had written the letter and sent it via spike, she went upstairs to check on Mike, who was lying there with his eyes open.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"For now, but I only have about an hour" he said with a strong tone of resignation in his voice.

"Until what?" Twilight replied.

"Well it would be better if your Princess could hear it too"

"Well we could teleport I suppose... but The Princess is very busy and-"

"It's extremely urgent" Mike pointed out.

Twilight sighed. "Fine" With that her horn glowed and both were engulfed in a flash of white light, ending up in Celestia's throne room. The princess rolled back the scroll-letter she had just received and smiled at Twilight.

"Hello my student, why are you here? You just sent me a letter" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well apparently Mike only has an hour before something terrible happens" Twilight replied. Mike turned to Celestia.

"Yes, I need to ask Luna something first though" Mike added. Celestia nodded and asked her guards to leave and fetch Luna, after all four were present, mike continued. "Luna when you were Nightmare moon, what were you thinking?"

Luna's face briefly displayed a look of utter shock, then changed to one of absence. She shook her head. "Well, nothing, I couldn't see or hear, or feel the real world, it was as if I was trapped in my own body"

"Okay, well in about an hour that's going to happen to me" Mike said, clearly dismayed. Yesterday I was walking down a road and I appeared in a cave, a black cloud attacked me, calling itself the Nightmare, I reappeared in front of Twilight's door. Whatever this is it's fighting me inside my own head, and I'm losing."

"But Luna didn't go through anything like this did you Luna?" Celestia asked, turning to Luna.

"Well actually... yes, but all that happened was that cloud surrounded me, then I lost all senses" she replied, clearly made uncomfortable by the memory.

"Well how is Mike still here? And how can you last an hour?" Twilight said.

"Well I'm not fighting it like that, I've converted the fight to something I understand, which apparently is world war 2" Luna and Celestia stood there confused. Twilight tried to remember the details.

"Well what's happening?" She asked.

"I'm Russia and he's Germany, and I'm losing Stalingrad" Mike replied. Luna and Celestia both looked to twilight.

"What does that mean?" Celestia asked.

"If he loses, it's over" Twilight responded Glumly.

"Shit!" Mike's eyes closed and fell to the ground. "Air support down, Tractor factory in enemy possession, losing control of Volga bridgehead... all troops in full retreat" he muttered before opening his eyes suddenly, as if he'd been snapped out of a trance. "We have about ten minutes now"

Luna walked closer to him. "Why does it want you?" she asked.

"My brain, I have knowledge of Earth. Humans. We've built weapons capable of destroying cities, and he wants to use them, you need to stop that" he said.

"How?" Twilight asked, walking up next to Mike.

"Once he wins, I won't be able to survive, my personality will be crushed, I don't have the power Luna did to hold on. You'll need to kill me first.

"No!" Twilight and Luna both gasped.

"There's another way right? We can remove him with magic!" She asked nodding at Luna. The two lit up their horns and fired a beam at Mike.

"No!" he shouted, but it didn't help, the beams hit his chest, the two ponies trying desperately to kill the thing inside of Mike, Celestia immediately did the same, Mike's body rising into the air, his eyes rolling back to a ghost white, his hair slowly turning Jet Black, as were his clothes. His eyes became Dark blue, with Vertical irises, and his face warped into a crooked smile. The three increased their efforts, the beams glowing white hot as they pulsed into Mike's chest. Mike raised his arm and swept it across, dispersing the Beams and knocking Twilight and the Princesses back slightly. A cape appeared on Mike's back, and he lowered himself back to the ground, before speaking in a significantly darker tone.

"I am your Nightmare, and you are Mine! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

**So, Riveting twist in the story, or shitty Plot device? Tell me what you think! My updating will slow down because I have lessons again now, I hope you don't mind that much.**

**The writer's block was huge for some parts of this chapter as well, but it will serve to lengthen the story and make it a bit less Mainstream. As always feedback is appreciated, and see you next chapter.**

_KriegsMariner._


	16. Chapter 15:Nova

**Hello, welcome to chapter 15. Sure hope you enjoy it. As a sort of explanation, nightmare doesn't really have a sole objective; it takes a host and twists any negative emotions into a darker form, using those to create its goals. If that makes sense. **

**Chapter 15: Nova.**

Mike was alone. Walking through a huge city, completely abandoned, and all alone. His head was in agony, and he was hungry. He limped down a street before coming to a perfectly repaired and functional hotel? He walked inside and saw something horrifying; himself, except the other Mike had jet black hair and a cape, and weird eyes.

"Hello Mike. I take it you know who I am" He said in a blood-curdling tone.

"Why are you here? Why am I here? Where is here?" Mike replied.

"This is the inner workings of your mind. Beautiful is it not? You are in a dream of sorts, and I am in the conscious" Nightmare explained, pacing around Mike. "You are here because if you weren't, your conscience would cease to exist; I am here because I have become you"

"What!" Mike shouted, before falling down and coughing. His lungs burned, and his head kept on pounding.

"You'll be experiencing pain like that for a while" The Nightmare noted. "Your next question is undoubtedly 'what am I?' so allow me to explain. I was created by humans-"

"What! Bullshit!"

"Shut the fuck up, and let me finish. I was created by humans in the 11th millennium AD, in a project to remove negative thought patterns from an individual's personality. Around 3,000 humans had the treatment before it was shut down due to ethical concerns. The only problem with the project was that the thought patterns had to be stored somewhere, and this is me. I do not have negative goals, I Exist to Corrupt my hosts into an evil version of themselves."

"I-I don't understand, what do you-"

"Ugghhh! I'll explain it in a way you'll understand ok? Think of me as similar to a Chaos God"

"You're a Chaos God?"

"No! But my origins are similar, essentially I am an evil you, now that I'm inside your head"

"But how'd you get inside me?"

"Simple. When you were in the cave, you expressed fear, and out of fear; Panic. This allowed me to hack your nervous system and get into your brain"

"But how'd you end up here? "

"Chance really, after humanity learned of my existence I was expelled from the Empire, i drifted through the cosmos for half a millennium before arriving here"

"But-"

"Enough! I have tired of you, I will leave you now to suffer, and that you will" Nightmare then disappeared in a flash of white light. Mike fell to the ground in agony. The pain was immense, and he couldn't stand it. He just lay there screaming in pain. Nightmare woke up; content Mike would... dispose of himself. Surely the pain would drive him to end it all? Regardless Nightmare started walking down to a cell chamber to indulge in another Sadist act. He entered the aforementioned cell and gazed at the spectacle, the two 'mighty' princesses and Equestria's most talented magic user; twilight sparkle, in Chains. Twilight looked at him with a look of pure disgust.

"Where's Mike?" she spat.

Nightmare grinned. "Would you like to see?" he asked. Twilight nodded. Nightmare opened the cell door and entered the damp space. He touched Twilight's Horn and lit it up for about half a minute, before he let go, Leaving Twilight frozen. After about 2 minutes, she recoiled in disgust, tears swelling in her eyes; she buried her face in her hooves and started to cry. Nightmare turned to Luna and thought of how she could be made to suffer. Maybe another thousand years in a rock would do the trick?

"Ow" Nightmare said. His head started to hurt, this couldn't be good, he had to check something, he ran upstairs and shut the door, leaving the three in the cell once again.

"Twilight, what did you see?" Celestia asked, twilight sniffed and raised her head.

"Mike. He's in pain, so much pain..." She whimpered.

"Did you see anything that can help us?" Celestia asked.

"Mike was whimpering, as if he was thinking of something, he mentioned saving us, and his death"

"But what does that mean?"

"Maybe he will save us, but I don't think he can survive it" Twilight replied, before crying again. Celestia dropped her head glumly, it was doubtful he could if Twilight's 'Vision' was correct. Luna was sitting in the corner looking at the floor.

"Mike! What the fuck are you doing!" Nightmare asked.

"You can read my thoughts, and I can read yours. Ahhh! I won't let you ahhh! Do that to Luna!" Mike said defiantly, standing up fully. Nightmare Chuckled.

"You have no chance!" he scoffed.

"Wow, I didn't think stupidity was Ahh! A negative" Mike said closing his eyes, suddenly the two were in a flash back. It was Nightmare Moon being defeated by the elements.

"How did you do that!" Nightmare scowled.

"My pain is in my head. I can't kill you but I can do this" Mike said, flicking his arm, resulting in a flash of green light.

"What? What did you do!"

"I can't kill you now, but I can stop you" He replied.

"No you can't! My magic beat Celestia's! You have no hope of competing with me!"

"Who said Magic?" Mike chuckled. Nightmare woke up again to find himself staring at Mike, once again on his knees and coughing.

"I told you, I'm just better. I can see you're just going to cause problems, so I'll have to remove you. And why not do it in front of your friends?" Nightmare scoffed. He clicked his fingers and Mike was in the royal chamber, the pain had gone but he couldn't move. He was in stocks. Nightmare left the room, leaving Mike to try and wriggle free. He failed. Nightmare returned with Twilight and the Princesses in chains, and set them close to the wall before clicking his fingers again. 5 more ponies appeared in chains next to them, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy. Nightmare turned to Mike. "Now that everyone is here, I'm going to kill you" He released Mike from the stocks and stood him upright. Mike swung round and punched Night Square in the face, Knocking him back a few steps.

"Ah you Twat!" Nightmare snapped, regaining his balance before kicking Mike in the side of the leg, causing him to fall to the floor, Nightmare stamped on the back of Mike's head, breaking his nose and releasing quite a bit of blood.

"Ahh! Dammit!" Mike scorned.

"Get the fuck up, you're going to die." Nightmare demanded. Mike got up and turned to Nightmare.

"Can I have a last request then you prick?" Mike asked.

"Fine. You have 20 seconds" Nightmare sighed. Mike walked over to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"The elements are here; get them all to shoot him when I... you'll know" Twilight looked confused as Mike walked back to the spot he was standing beforehand. He looked around at Nightmare. "Well?" he said.

Nightmare smiled "My pleasure" He walked behind Mike and raised his arm before firing a black bolt at Mike's back, causing him to look straight up, Mike's eyes were replaced with a stream of thick grey as he slowly eroded, Screaming. His body shrunk and grew deformed, until his cries of pain were silenced as he turned to dust. Everybody in the Room (With the exception of a chuckling Nightmare) was frozen from sheer horror, Even Applejack. Twilight tried to speak but she couldn't, she was frozen to the spot. She needed to start the Spell; she needed to do what Mike said. More tears flowed down her face and she, along with a few others, started crying.

"Have I done enough! Do you get it now? You and your pathetic land are mine to do with what I please!" Nightmare chuckled before removing (via teleport) the five chained ponies from the room. "You three. Back to your cells you go" he said before teleporting Twilight and the Monarchs back to their cells.

"H-he killed Mike..." Twilight muttered.

"There hasn't been a murder in Equestria for over 230,000 years" Celestia noted.

Luna stayed huddled in the corner. Twilight continued whimpering, but after a while cleared her face of tears. "Wh-what will Nightmare do to us?" she asked.

Celestia looked at her with a sad frown. "I'm afraid we can only fear that my student"

"GODDAMIT WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU GO AWAY!" Nightmare shouted from inside the royal chamber. The three ponies ears pricked, and the door slid open. They walked carefully out to see Nightmare standing in a defensive posture and looking at-at Mike?

"Say, you didn't do what I told you did you? He said to Twilight.

"I... i-i me-"

"Whatever, anyway this time if I lose, I actually die okay? Let's try this again-"

"No! I've waited 50,000 Years for this!" Nightmare shouted, once again shooting something glowing and white into Mike's chest, he blocked it with his hand and with his other brought the other five back into the room.

"No time! Shoot!" Mike shouted. Twilight wasted no time in starting the spell and uniting the Six elements of harmony into a powerful Rainbow tsunami, which headed straight for Nightmare.

"No! NO!" Nightmare wailed as he poured all of his magic into a barrier, which reflected straight towards Mike.

"Awww shit" he groaned before being struck with the dazzling array of Magic, being caught up inside the tornado.

Nightmare laughed. "That's it! That's your almighty super weapon? That was pathetic!" he chuckled before watching as the Spell ended and the Tornado dispersed, revealing Mike, but he was different, his hair was a Bleached white, and he also had a cape. A white one.

"Ho-ho Shit!" he chuckled before looking at Nightmare and firing a powerful white beam towards him. Nightmare responded by firing a black beam towards Mike. The two beams met in the middle before reaching a stalemate. The two continued shooting the same beams, eventually the white beam crept towards Nightmare slowly, before the black beam broke and collapsed. Nightmare was engulfed in a white flash, which subsided and left him huddled in a corner.

"Wait!" he choked."I can get you home! With your friends and family!"

Mike's face dropped. "You can? I can see mom? And dad? And Ian?"

"Yes! You can leave here and go back, as long as I can keep my power"

Mike pondered the offer, before shaking his head. "You are without a doubt the cruellest thing I've ever seen in my life, I can't do that to these guys" he sighed, pointing to the ponies, who's faces immediately became one of Content. Mike grabbed Nightmare's hand and pulled him up into a hug, causing a Bright red flash. Mike walked out of it. His hair and clothes were back to normal.

"Sorry guys" he said before clicking his fingers, setting everything back in time about two days, and wiping everyone's memory, that is of course, except for the two Alicorns. He was alone in the royal chamber, except for Celestia, the only pony there before this all started. She walked up to Mike, who seemed to be a bit down.

"Thank you, but why?" she asked.

"If you ever lost a Relative, you'd know." He said. Celestia thought for a while, before realizing what it meant.

"Well how can I thank you?" She said.

"That's really not necass-"

"Oh it is, believe me. And I have an idea..."she said with a grin.

**To be honest guys I didn't much Like the Nightmare plot, or at least in this story anyway, i could make a spin-off or a what if i guess, if you wanted me to that is. But yeah this chapter was really **

**A: a back-out from Nightmare.**

**B: Confusing.**

**C: A plot device for a Pairing I've had planned since I started the story... any guesses?**

**D: Annoying. (Both B and D depend on the person's point of view)**

**So yeah that's the end of Chapter 15 for you all, and I'll end with a note:**

_**America, I'm aware it was the 10**__**th**__** Anniversary of 9/11 recently, and my condolences go out to the victim's loved ones.**_

_**But it's been ten years, surely you guys could ease it off a little? We had 7/7 and we've nearly forgotten that. (No offence intended by this at all, if you wish I can delete it)**_

_**Regards,**_

_**KriegsMariner.**_


	17. Chapter 16:Solar

**It has to be said, I'm extremely disappointed with S2 E1, the ONLY parts I liked were Discord and some of the labyrinth. Meanieshy (Brohoof'd's word, using it because it's awesome) was meh, Pinkie's party attitude was OTT at the beginning, and Twilight just poofed up with 'i can fix this!' what? And there's the list of animation Mistakes.**

**But Discord was cool. **

**Additionally, 100 Reviews! Thanx so much. I don't know how to thank you, other than 'CHEERS MATES.' The song i mention, 'Galaxies' by owl city, please listen to it before reading the chapter, it's amazing, just type it in on the Youtubez. Bye for now.**

**Chapter 16: Solar**

"Oh really? Well that's nice, but I-"Mike was cut short by Celestia.

"No need to be modest" She replied smiling.

"Oh I-it's not modesty" Mike said.

"What is it then?"

"Doesn't matter, but I am fine with rewards and such, thank you."

"Oh... Well in that case may I ask you a favour?"

"Depends on the favour" Mike said. This put Celestia in an awkward position, because the 'favour' she wanted wasn't something you could ask with a potential no.

"Well then never mind" she chuckled nervously.

"Riiiiight, well then" Mike fished in his pockets; a worried look appeared on his face. "Damn it's missing" he said frustrated.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "What is?" she asked.

"My diary. Well it's actually more of a personal thing, a cross between my dossier and my Diary. I started it when i arrived here"

"Dossier?"

"Ummm, Fact File. It's a small black book with Tacitus written on the front in red"

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help you" Celestia smiled slightly.

"No you don't understand, it's not something I'd want anybody to see while I'm still alive" Mike stuttered, he _Really_ didn't want to lose it, it contained his opinions of things, and of the ponies. Things he could do with keeping to himself.

"Well if it helps you can stay here for the night, in the Palace. Look for it tomorrow"

"But i-"Mike sighed. "Fine. Thank you. But i don't fully understand why no-one else is moving"

"Time must be catching up with us. Can you revert that to normal?"

"You're kidding right? I could only do that originally because the Elements hit me, and i sure as hell can't do it again. Look" Mike tried to put out a candle, but it relighted. "Yeah, that's gonna take a while" he sighed.

"What are we going to do for a day?" Celestia asked.

"Well we can't change anything; I'm guessing it might fuck up time, so all we can do is use things that won't change. Like an instrument. And we can do... sports i guess." Mike's face deflated. "Oooh God I can't do sports! I'm exhausted! I'm just gonna go to sleep. How far away is Ponyville?"

"its 3 hours walk"

"Ughhh. Is there anywhere else in this... Country?"

"Well you could go to Manehattan or-"

"Wait what! _Mane_hatten!" Mike started laughing. "Whats next, Ger_-mane-_ee?" his laughing grew a bit louder, lasting for about two minutes before he settled down and looked at a confused Princess.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

"No, it's just that across the pond there's a human City called Manhattan so yeah. And then there's a country called Germany"

"Well what's the other city called?"

"What? There's quite a few, i mean in England we have London, Birmingham, Manchester, and a few more, but England isn't that big, it's tiny"

"Well how many countries are there!"

"196"

"_196!"_

"Yes..."

"But, bu-how many Humans are there?"

"Six billion and a half, give or take a few milli-"

"Oh good heavens..."

"Yeah, Earth is pretty amazing; my favourite things about it are humans, bacon, and _the blue marble._"

"Bacon? The blue marble?"

"The blue marble is a picture of earth. I'll show it to you some time. Bacon is meat"

"Why would you like meat?" She chuckled.

"Because I eat it. And it's tasty"

"You eat meat? I'm sorry i had no idea"

"Sorry? Why? I wish there wasn't any stigma attached here, but you play the hand your dealt, and look, my teeth." Mike replied. Showing Celestia his mouth, indeed he had Carnassials, and quite prominent ones too. "But is eating meat legal here?" he asked.

"Well it's legal, you just can't murder someone for it" Celestia smiled.

"What? Why not? If it doesn't talk, then as far as I'm concerned i can eat it" Celestia's face changed. "But that's not to say i _will_ kill anything. It's just the way I'm brought up" as Celestia smiled again Mike started looking for his Tacitus.

"Don't worry, if i, or any of my guards find it you will be the first to know" Celestia's words put mike at some ease.

"Thanks"

"You can sleep here if you'd like, there are quite a few spare bedrooms" She chuckled.

"Thanks, but you'll have to give me the tour" Mike replied. So she quickly showed him the ups and downs of the Palace, afterwards Mike left Celestia to do whatever it was she was planning on doing... Mike really had no idea. I mean he couldn't even guess, but it didn't bother him. He walked into the annoyingly beautiful bedroom. It truly was gorgeous, Gilds of various precious metals, gems etc... Mike was worried he'd be unable to get to sleep because of it. Probably not, it was just a joke Mike said to himself, he did that sometimes to cheer himself up. Not that it's lonely or anything.

Luna was just chilling in her room when Mike walked by. He had some weird white things stuck in his ears which lead down to his jean pocket. Luna followed him; she wanted to see how he was doing, and why he was still in the palace.

"M-Mike?" She asked, it met no reply as Mike walked on, Luna was used to being ignored, having been ignored for 1000 years, but She liked mike, he was the only person (bar Celestia) who didn't judge her, or give an awkward look when she spoke. She continued following Mike.

"Mike?" still no reply, she caught up to him and gently nudged his thigh frustrated. Mike jumped and yanked out the white things in his ears.

"Woah! Oh hi Luna, Why'd you do the... nudge thing?"

"You were ignoring me..." Luna replied quietly.

"What? No i wasn't, why would i do that? I just couldn't hear you that's all, I'm listening to music"

Luna was intrigued. "Music? Is it nice? Can i try it?" she chirped.

"Sure you can, I'll just set it to something you'll like." Mike pulled his iPod out of his pocket and selected 'Galaxies' by Owl City. One of his favourite songs, he thought she'd like it for its gentle but catchy nature, and Adam's voice. He placed the earphones in Luna's ears and pressed play. Luna listened to it for a while, enjoying its... Loveliness. It was very nice, and Luna absolutely adored the 'Dear God' part, even if she didn't know who God was. Mike removed the earphones and smiled.

"You liked it then?" he chuckled.

"Yes it was very nice" Luna replied.

"I dance to that sometimes, but I'm not good" he smiled, keeling down to Luna, but she spoke before he could.

"You dance? Well i don't think you're bad" she said.

"You haven't seen me dance yet though"

"You don't look as if you would be bad at it"

"Hmmm, Touché." Luna's face was a puzzled one. "Fair enough. But anyway how are you?"

"I was fine, but I'm better now, thanks" Luna smiled.

"Well I'm going home soon, i might be on the Hill tonight or tomorrow okay? If you have anything, let me know" Mike gave Luna a friendly grin before standing up and walking down the Hall, placing the earphones back in his ears. Luna walked beside him again, looking up to him. He removed his earphones again. "Yes?"

"Why do you have to go?" she asked.

Mike sighed and whistled between his teeth, but in a joking manner. "Well i don't really. Why?"

"I was thinking we could do something"

"Like?"

"Like a walk" Luna was lying, she was just a little lonely and didn't want Mike to leave just yet.

"Alright then, lead the way" Luna practically jumped as she lead Mike outside. Meanwhile in The royal chamber, Celestia was sitting content, flicking through a familiar sounding black book. The initial description of why Mike was doing it wasn't really that interesting, so she was flicking through the diary-like entries.

_Day 1._

_Actually that should probably be day 6. As this is my first entry i should probably summarize my 'experiences' but i can't, anyone who reads this, if you have time-travel, come here and ask me, cos i CBA. No don't I'll write it down i was kidding. Basically i have met six ponies, and they talk. Crazy right? Yeah, well as it turns out I'm not high, so yeah... i fucked up a party, killed a chicken and got stared at for it. Some white pony obsessed over a hammer and sickle. A blue one is obsessed over ME. I broke the sound barrier. So it's been a bit odd. As to the ponies themselves, the only one I've struck any form of cord with has been Twilight. Her insatiable lust for knowledge reminds me of me at about 14, but she's not so... awkward about it. I mean she is awkward, no doubt, but you know, Swings and roundabouts..._

_Anyway twilight herself has a very nice attitude, she doesn't put herself ahead, but she's not selfless, she strikes a nice balance. Rainbow Dash is the aforementioned blue pony. She likes me in ways i find disturbing, or at least that's how it seems at the moment. She doesn't seem unpleasant though._

_Then there's this Big 'ol red'un called Mac. He's awesome. His sister hates me with a passion I'm incapable of putting into words purely because i eat meat. Which is a bit arrogant considering it's not my fault i eat it._

_There's also this Yellow one, she's insanely shy, scared of me i think. But very feminine. And kind, I'm sure it's just a first impression. Oh and a downie. Shit I'm sorry for writing that. A handicapped mail pony. That's it for now i think._

_Entry 2._

_Yep they're called entries now, deal with it chumps. I'm not really sticking this thing through very well am i? Anyway this entry is more or less just a week summary. Again. First off, the white pony is called Rarity, her accent is sheer epic and she is very easy to get one with. I can sense friendship in the future. With a pony. Some of this sounds ridiculous huh? Noticed the Stars as well, they're much prettier than Earth's. True beauty right there. The Constellations are just so much better worked._

_Recently, and by far the cherry on the cake for this entry, i met the Monarchs. In a choppa. Now I'm being serious here, and I'm lucky a winged one (YES WINGED) didn't get turned to mince in the prop, not a best first impression there no sir. The princesses themselves seem nice, they're called Celestia and Luna, which is just so... Unorthodox i guess. It's essentially Skimfraxi and co. From Norse mythology but it's real here. Luna seems to be the recessive of the two, but i didn't get much of a look at her really. Celestia is the biggest, and her hair and eyes are gorgeous. Having had sex with Dash, I can say with stability that Celestia is Beautiful. Or sexy-_

Celestia dropped the Book.

Mike lay down, it was good to be home after what can only be described as bad. The Nightmare thing, not the walk. As it happened he very much enjoyed the walk. Luna was good company, and he liked her as he did Rarity. He stretched his arms and relaxed before he was engulfed in a flash. He opened his eyes widely. He was in the palace again. Three hours walk, and he was back.

"Oh come on!" he groaned, sitting up. Celestia appeared in front of him with a very coy smile, and Mike's Tacitus held in her mouth, she placed it on the table. "No! You read it! I told you-"

"I'm sexy?" She replied slyly.

**Ha-ha evil cut-off. So as you can guess the next chapter contains some FreshLemonyGoodness. If you don't know the pairing you're dumb. Thanks again for all the support, and i am giving you all a sort of mental bow + Tip my hat. Many thanx,**

_**KriegsMariner.**_


	18. Chapter 16b: Read the title

**Yeah so you know, Obligatory lemon warning, mature content in the chapter (Not straight away though) and others. **

**Chapter 16B: Hot, in more ways than One.**

"Well..." Mike was in an awkward situation, for one, if she wanted to go much further, he wasn't sure a relationship with a seemingly overworked immortal Princess was something he could see happening. On the other hand, however, Celestia was the only thing in this world his size, and one of three ponies Mike thought was sexually appealing in any special fashion. If he said no, he lost his manhood. Period.

"Well what?" Celestia said with a grin.

"Well yeah, but-"Celestia fell on to him, pushing him down with a hoof.

"Are you telling me you don't want this?"she asked. _Damn._ That was the question which fucked everything up. Mike sure as fuck did, but he wasn't sure it would go down well with-

"Hmmm?" she moaned quietly, nuzzling Mike's lips with her snout, this put Mike in the initiative. She opened her mouth and whispered in a sultry tone. "It's been a hundred years since i was last pleasured... Nopony has actually satisfied me yet..."

_Challenge Accepted._

Mike joined his lips with hers, starting a kiss. Celestia took advantage and thrust her tongue into Mike's mouth, moaning softly. Mike tried to match her but couldn't, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths as Celestia's horn glowed, Unbuckling Mike's belt with amazing speed for someone who'd never seen a belt before. They continued their kiss, both breathing through their noses as Celestia slowly removed Mike's jeans. She removed her hoof-coverings and slid a hoof down to Mike's Member and started to rub it. Mike was astonished, that didn't feel like a hoof should. It felt _Much_ better. Mike groaned as Celestia broke the kiss and moved her head down Mike's chest, stopping and nuzzling around his base; she slid her tongue up Mike's length and took it in her mouth, Mike grunted, he was certain about one thing: and that was that she was WAY better than Dash.

Celestia kept on working Mike with her mouth, she had had bigger definitely, but Mike was by no means too small, she was going to enjoy this. She circled Mike's head with her tongue and bobbed her head up and down, Enjoying the feeling of Mike's tip bumping the back of her throat. Encouraged by Mike's hands in her hair, she stopped every so often and flicked her tongue inside Mike's foreskin. Mike felt a familiar sensation building. "Ce-Cel I'm almost there" He groaned. Celestia giggled, Luna called her that, and it turned her on. She kept working Mike's cock until He groaned louder than normal, Releasing into the back of Celestia's mouth, she drank it quickly with a load gulp. Mike sighed. "Wh-why?" he asked.

"This way when we do it, it'll last longer" she smiled; she cleaned up Mike and kissed him, positioning her entrance just above Mike's manhood, she kissed him again. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Are you safe?" Mike whispered, Celestia nodded with a sly grin. "Yes" he nodded.

"You want this? You want this Princess Pussy?" She teased, she loved teasing stallions whenever she had them, their reactions were sometimes her favourite part of the night. Mike grinned and grabbed her flank, she wasn't expecting that, but she welcomed Mike's hands as they explored every part of her ass. She lowered herself slightly, so that Mike's tip was just touching her Lips, she breathed out and prepared. Mike's grin grew and he pushed her body down onto his entire length, both of them giving a loud, surprised moan, Celestia moaned louder, surprised by Mike's boldness, that's not to say she didn't want _more_ though, the one thing she never got from a lover was actual love, Nopony had ever used her, or just fucked her, they had all just done what she asked, but this was different.

Mike was surprised because Celestia was so _tight._ 100 years of no sex really showed, her pussy was like a vice, but she wasn't painful, just very warm and tight. She started to move up and down, Moaning softly, her voice getting louder every time Mike brushed past her G-spot and stretched her cunt a bit more. Mike was in bliss, Celestia's pussy felt amazing, the two kept thrusting with each other, kissing and moaning in a tight embrace.

"Mike Oooh.. I'm cumming" She moaned, Mike felt her contract and squeeze his dick, "Aahhhhhh!" she moaned as she released, covering Mike's shaft with her juices. Mike sensed his own orgasm coming on.

"Cel... I'm pretty close" he grunted.

"Wait..." Celestia replied, lifting herself off of Mike and turning round, waving her Flank at him. Mike took the invitation and grabbed her sides, pushing himself back in and restarting the rhythm. Celestia started moaning again, she was in ecstasy from Mike pounding her extra-sensitive pussy, she had _never_ been treated this way, and she loved it! Mike kept thrusting inside Celestia, leaning over her back and kissing her. She came twice more until Mike started to feel his Dick build up.

"I'm close..." he moaned.

"Cum in me! cum in my tight royal pussy!" Celestia moaned back, this was by far the best she'd ever had. "Definitely satisfied. Worth it." She thought as Mike moaned, filling the Princess's snatch with his seed. He could hardly feel his legs, and fell down on the bed slowly, dragging Celestia down with him. He smiled and looked at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm happy" Celestia giggled. Mike sighed, content.

_Entry 3,_

_SCORE!_

"Ready for round 2?" Celestia asked.

*Gulp*

**Well i approached it slightly differently this time, and this chapter was quite difficult to write, but there you are, all nice and lemony there for you. Note: There won't be lemons next chapter, that last thing was just for a cheap laugh. And to point out that that wasn't **_**All**_** Celestia wanted to do.**

**See you whenever,**

_**KriegsMariner.**_


	19. Chapter 17:Restoration

**Right, back to normal chapters. First I'd like to give two shoutouts to three brilliant stories:**

'**Rainbow Shades' by Lavasharks.**

2**) Both 'the steamy misadventures of Soarin' and 'Pie and Pegasi' By SoundOfRainfall.**

**And that about covers it. Onto the storeh.**

**Chapter 17: Restoration.**

Celestia woke up with a satisfied yawn. And she had good reason to be satisfied; Last night was fun! Even after the first round they managed to keep going through about half the night! But i'll skip on the details... She checked her watch, it was 6:00, which was an early morning to most, but being the Princess, this was an average, if not early morning for Celestia. She wiped her eyes and turned to Mi- Mike wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? They only stopped 'the fun' at like 3:00 and he was already up and gone? Unlikely. She found a poorly scribbled note on his pillow.

_Dear Celestia._

_Hi! Good morning, and i hope you had a good sleep, and night. I'm telling you, this walk is gonna be excruciating with the workout last night, seriously. I think i lost weight! All of that aside, i left for two reasons. One is of course that you are a very busy woman, so I'm probably not going to help in the morning now am i? Reason number two is that my presence in you and your bed would probably shock Twilight, you being her mentor and such, so my decision is, provided you agree, we don't pursue this further. However it's in your hands. Your hooves sorry. Please reply so i have your feelings on the topic. That's it really, so yeah enjoy your day and take it easy okay? Cheers._

_Mike. Obviously._

Celestia smiled, how nice of him. Even though he left. She decided she would reply as soon as was possible.

A few days passed by with nothing really happening for Mike, he was busy recovering from lack of sleep, and muscle fatigue. However, today was the Thursday he had decided to leave his house and consider his next course of action. Naturally this included talking to people, or even considering some other form of housing, the forest was not a very scenic location, but that was priority number 2, Priority 1 was... you see his problem. He would carry out a regular morning and then go visit ponyville and see if any important event happened. In which case he might participate.

Twilight knocked on the door; half expecting Mike to come down half dead, horrifying as that thought was, but his mental balance could not be called sturdy, not with his culture shock incidents. The door swung open to reveal a perfectly healthy and happy Mike.

"Hello Twilight. What brings you here?" He asked, biting into a green apple.

"You do" she smiled.

"Okay" he said with is mouth full, stretching his arm behind the wall and then stretching it to Twilight, handing her an apple. She held it in her hoof and bit into it. She puckered slightly, surprised by the strong kick it gave, it wasn't as sweet as any apple she had had before, and she found it to be less tasty, but it was still nice in its own way. "The kicks got you then huh?" he asked. Twilight nodded. "That, my friend, is an apple from where i come from. I prefer them, the ones here are a bit sweet for me to eat all the time" Twilight just pondered his sentence.

"Okay" she replied, handing him the apple back. He tossed it into a bin inside.

"So... what actually brings you here? A book? A subject of earth?"

"No... You do"

"Uuh could you explain?" he said.

"Well i was bored and wanted to see if you were free, so then maybe we could d-do something?" she said, her voice turning into a tone mimicking Fluttershy.

"Like what? A date or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We-well" twilight stopped and nodded slightly.

"Oh... Look, twi i couldn't do that, I'm sorry" He sighed, clearly not happy with his own answer. Twilight's face deflated completely, Mike was the first male person to show a genuine interest.

"B-but why n-?"

"Well I was going out with Dash like two weeks ago, so She would hate me more, i can just sense you losing friends from it" he replied. Twilight pondered it for a second, granted Dash might flip, they were still her friends, and they wouldn't view her differently because of Mike. They didn't give Dash any agro anyway.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen." She replied. Mike was stuck here. He had just FUCKED Celestia, which made him feel guilty enough, and now Twilight was interested in him too.

"Well I'm the only guy you seem to talk to, and I'm not even your species." Mike replied. Twilight started adopting a look of resignation, and a single tear crept out of her eye. "Twilight I like you, I really do, but I'm not sure we'd really get on like that" he said. Twilight nodded and turned around.

"Sorry" she whispered before heading off. That was that then, her only love-interest, and he wasn't interested in her. She had to resort to her usual methods. Books. Twilight picked up her pace and headed for the library at a full gallop; it was time to study Love! Again. Mike walked back inside and threw his apple core in the bin before a white flash went off in front of his face, turning into a scroll. He unravelled it and read its contents.

_Dear Mike,_

_I doubt we can have a long-term Relationship, no. But that doesn't mean we can't get together again does it? However I agree it would be best to remain... Discreet._

_Princess Celestia._

Mike spent the next five minutes writing a reply.

_Dear Celestia._

_Well maybe? I dunno, but it seems Twilight herself is interested in me, and i may have said no... Because you know... She might just be attracted to the novelty of boys, rather than me, as i am apparently her first male-friend. As for the 'get together again' idea, maybe if we had the time? My legs can't take that every week! But just send me a warning next time okay?_

_Mike._

He sent it via magic and pondered once again for something to do.

"Aha!"

Rarity opened her door, today was pretty slow for business, so customers were very welcome.

"Mike dear! What brings you over? Please come in" she said closing the door behind Mike.

"Thank you, but I'm here for a Shirt" he said.

"A shirt? Of course! I would have to take your measurements of course, but it would be no problem at all" she replied.

"Well i drew out a design for you" he said, laying a piece of paper with a coloured design he had prepared earlier with magic.

"Of course, it will take to the end of the day, but it shouldn't be any problem at all" she said confidently. Mike nodded.

"Thank you very much, I'll be back at the end of the day" he said, Rarity just nodded as she prepared all of her fabrics and colours, the design was a good one, not one matching Rarity's brilliant design skills, but it was certainly a decent looking shirt.

Mike continued walking, eager for exploration he crossed about every street in Ponyville, but to no avail. Even though the citizens were comfortable with his presence, he still got looks and barely anypony wanted to start a conversation with him. This meant he would have to do it himself. He looked at the crowd of Ponies walking throughout the streets, and picked a Purple earth pony with a two-toned rose mane and tail, and Sap green eyes. Oh, and three Flowers as her 'Cutie mark'. He waited for her to sit down at a cafe before approaching her.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Hey there" the purple pony replied.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm on a socializing mission" he chuckled

The pony smiled warmly. "It's no bother, my name is Cheerilee" she said extending a hoof. Mike shook it.

"Thanks" he said sitting down. "I'm Mike, and I'm a human, before you ask"

"So you're the one causing all the rumours?" she laughed.

"Rumours? Just 'cos I'm a different species?"

"Yes. I haven't seen your kind before though"

"Well that may be because I'm the only one of my kind here"

Cheerilee raised an eyebrow. "The only one? Don't you get lonely?"

"Nah you ponies are pretty alright as things go. What do you do for a living then?"

"What's my talent? I teach fillies at school"

"Kids? No way! My teachers were all grumpy, not like you at all"

Cheerilee blushed slightly "Why thank you"

Mike continued various conversations with various ponies throughout the day, as it happened, most ponies saw no problem with him, something he welcomed with open arms. He met Cheerilee, a pony called Octavia, (Who he didn't really find that interesting) Two others called Bon-Bon and Lyra, and a nice Gardener Pony called Buttercup. Assured he wouldn't have to worry about socializing, he head back to the Boutique to fetch his shirt.

"Hello? Rarity?" he asked through the door. Rarity opened it looking very proud.

"Mike! Your shirts finished" she said, leading Mike to a room containing a Light Grey shirt with a flaming comet falling through the chest. Inside the comets body was the Orion constellation. On the top were the words 'Star Sign' written in a dark blue, Black outlined blazing font. All the letters pointed the direction of the comets tail at sharp turns. Below the comet image was the word 'Orion' written in black, Dark-blue outlined letters of the same style. Mike stared at it for a while.

"Thank you, it's absolutely fantastic!"

"Well you made the design, darling. As to what made you think of it I'll never know, but it is a very sleek, modern design" She folded it and gave it to Mike, who placed it on his arm.

"How can i pay you?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry dear, let's just say you owe me one" she said, waving Mike away as he left with his new shirt. Mike walked home and, of course, put on his new shirt. He packed his things before heading out to the Hill again, Hoping to catch the actual raising of the Night. He ran there but didn't catch it.

"Awwww" he sighed. He pitched his tent and lay there, watching the stars glisten. When you look at a true starry night from a hill, it does astound you, its scale is immense, yet its detail immaculate. You look at every star which encompasses your vision, entwining them into constellations, blissfully unaware that near every star could be someone, just like you, observing the vast cosmic entity and thinking what's out there? Do the stars contain the beauty they show? Or is it a deceitful show of everything, good and bad? Mike thought along this line every time he stared at the stars, he was a thinker, and he did it out of enjoyment. For pleasure. As he lay in awe of what the stars could represent, he wondered which Star was Sol, the Sun, and Earth. In that star, he thought, there were 6 Billion others like him, going about their daily business. Making and breaking laws of physics, simply washing floors, enjoying the company of loved ones, or doing something else like Minecraft, a whole little world in itself. 10,000 years of human achievement, and all its glory, when looked at like this, was just a speck of dust in the wind...

"Hello Mike"

"Wh-Wha!" the voice caught Mike unaware again, and he jumped. "Oh it's you Luna. You're out here again?"

_**Chapter End**_

**There you go guys, some more Insomnia for you there. But i have to ask you guys, should Mike have a fling with Twi? Or perhaps a Background character? Or should i just go straight to the romance ending from here? Post your opinions they are highly valued.**

_**KGSM,**_

_KriegsMariner._


	20. Chapter 18: The ANKLE

**I don't really have much to add for this chapters Author's notes. If this happens again I'll just not include them. So that's it rly. Ya rly, yes wai. And OMG 20 chapters with like 150 reviews! I love you all! :3 in a non-love way.**

**Chapter 18: The ANKLE.**

"I come out here most nights, i told you" she smiled.

"Oh right... So how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"Well i dunno, the last day had been confusing."

"What's happened?"

"A lot, but if i tell you _All_ the details, you have to promise to be calm, so no flipping or anything" He asked. Luna nodded, eager to learn what Mike was up to. So he told her, he told her what happened between him and Celestia, which was perhaps a poor choice. He told her about his new 'friends' and of Twilight's attraction to him.

"The thing with Twi is, i find her nice, physically and mentally, and we get on really well, but I'm not sure it could work." This news hit Luna quite hard, she liked Mike, and i mean really liked him! He was many good things she wanted, but the biggest thing was something that no stallion had ever been before: Mike was _interested_ in her. He saw the true meaning of the stars, and he enjoyed it, and as a result he talked to her with a tone of intrigue rather than one of shame. The fact he had gotten intimate with her sister, oddly didn't bother her. Celestia always went after unique guys anyway. What bothered her was the problem with Twilight. Mike showed an interest in her, and she was sure she'd regret it if Mike ended up in a permanent relationship with somepony else.

Mike caught her daydreaming, and decided to unveil his 'Project'. "I made this shirt for you, well i say for you, it's for me to wear, but i designed it thinking of you." He said, taking off the shirt and laying it in front of her. Luna blushed slightly, Mike was quite well toned, but he didn't look burly or athletic, just... healthy or something. "Check the shirt" mike chuckled, making Luna's cheeks flush dark crimson. She looked at the shirt and used her horn to make it visible. She gasped, the design was... Good! The comet with Orion was her favourite part, but the words fit really well too.

"It's... its beautiful" she said.

"No it isn't, but it's pretty cool, yeah" Mike replied. Luna just sat there with a warm smile.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"For what?" Mike asked. Luna shook her head and looked at Mike embarrassed.

"Nothing" she smiled.

"So yeah... the only thing i don't have sorted here is a job... If that's possible" Mike said. Luna's eyes sparked; this was her chance!

"You could get a job at the palace!" she squealed.

"A what?" Mike chuckled, the idea sounded interesting at the very least. "A job like what? Cooking?"

"No, you could be a guard!" Luna said. Mike gritted his teeth.

"You mean standing around for hours protecting you and your sister from danger? Considering the word 'war' is alien to you? That sounds both boring _and_ pointless." Luna frowned. "I'm sure there's some job there i could do, but i live in the forest, and you don't have a guard suit, and-"

"They don't matter! We can solve those!"

"Well... if it doesn't involve hours of doing something pointless, then I'll think about it" Mike said. Luna's face lit up.

"I have to go get it all figured out!" she said, spreading her wings to take off before Mike grabbed her hoof gently.

"Sort it out tomorrow morning, it's late" Mike pleaded motioning for her to come closer. She walked next to him and nuzzled his chest, snuggling up to him. They lay there for a while before Mike broke the silence. "I have an idea" he said, Luna just looked up at him, and flopped her ears down. "Squeeeeee! That's sooooooo cute" Mike thought.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Well, it might not work, but what if we could do a virtual reality thing with magic? Like live a dream?"

"Of course you can do that, silly, all you need is two willing unicorns" she said.

"Do we count?" Mike said. Luna nodded with a drowsy yawn.

"Alright then" Mike rubbed his hands together for no apparent reason and touched Luna's horn. The two appeared in a vast expanse of pure white. I'm not kidding; there was NOTHING there at all except for them, like in a bad sci-fi movie.

"Wh-where are we?" Luna asked, confused by the lack of things to claim a lack of.

"I dunno... But maybe this is like a start point. If that is the case, what should we do first?" Luna shrugged. "We didn't think this through did we?" Mike admitted. Luna shook her head. The two reappeared on the hill to find themselves lying on the floor next to each other. "I'm sorry Luna. How about we try again next time? Until then you can think of tons of things to do" Mike said. Luna nodded and spread her wings.

"Bye Mike" Luna said

"See you" Mike replied as Luna took off. Mike entered his tent and began adding the latest chapters to the Tacitus.

_Entry 5b._

_This is the fifth and final entry i am writing in regards to my Mental outlook. That is to say what my thoughts are on the situation. Because this involves intelligence it will be written in complicated and sensible writing. I have decided after MUCH thought, that it is the best and most logical option to embrace my new equine friends fully. However at the same time, i do not feel it beneficial to forget my life on Earth. This attitude, while utterly devastating to my character, i feel is the best choice, and the right one. Whether or not the books in Twilight's library concerning turning me into a pony will become of any use is still something i must consider. _

_Michael Harroway, _

Mike put the pen down and put on his sleeping bag, drifting off to sleep quickly.

He woke up drowsily and wiped his eyes, letting his head fall again. He was tired. He lay there for a while before waking up properly and starting to pack his things away. It was only when he turned round that he noticed there was someone else in his tent. He sighed.

"Dash?" he asked the familiar blue Pegasus. Rainbow Dash approached him.

"Yes Mike?"

"What are you doing here? How did you know i _was_ here?"

"That doesn't matter silly. What does matter is us. here. now."

"Dash, i don't want to do things like that anymore" Mike stated.

"Of course you do, I am after all the greatest flyer in Equestria" she said with a seductive tone.

"It's not gonna work, Dash. Leave" Mike asked with a stern tone. Dash continued to walk closer, ignoring him.

"Why would i leave such a se-"Dash froze. She couldn't move. Mike continued packing.

"Not happening okay? I don't want to fuck you, I don't want to be your boyfriend, And i don't want the greatest flyer in all of Equestria." He said, picking the still frozen Dash up and placing her just outside the tent. Mike packed everything into his backpack. "I'll talk to you, but we're not an item anymore. Don't mention it again." He said after unfreezing Dash and walking home. Dash followed Mike and flew in front of him.

"You know you want this" she said, wiggling her flank right in front of Mike's face, making sure he got a view of everything.

"No" Mike said, walking faster. Dash lived up to her element's namesake and pursued Him again.

"I think you mean yes" she giggled. Mike grabbed her by the throat and gave her a look that could shatter stone.

"NO!" he barked before throwing Dash back in the air. Mike heard a small thud. He turned around and saw Dash lying on the pathway motionless. "Shit!" he thought. "Why did i do that? I don't hurt girls!" he mentally kicked himself and went to help Dash, checking her over. She didn't have any bruises or marks, but she could still be knocked out, he did throw her quite high. Mike carefully picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Dash smiled.

Mike got home and laid her on a Dark green leather sofa. He looked at her for a while. She really wasn't badly injured, part of him doubted she could be knocked unconscious from a fall that small given the fact she was a Pegasus. Mike left her to wake up on her own and went upstairs. Dash opened her eyes and got up. It felt good to be back in Mike's house, all she needed to do was collect a few items and leave. Mike clearly wasn't willing to go out with her and got up. It felt good to be back in Mike's house, all she needed to do was collect a few items and leave. Mike clearly wasn't willing to go out with her _Yet_ so she would take a few 'reminders' for the time until he was willing to admit he liked her. I mean who wouldn't?

Twilight walked up to the doorstep of Mike's house and- "Why was the door already open?" she thought to herself. Regardless she walked inside to the familiar tune of a song. She hadn't heard this one before, but the soft voice singing it reminded her of a few previous songs.

"_Dear God! I was terribly lost,_

_When the galaxies crossed,_

_And the Sun went dark,_

_Dear God! You're the only north star,_

_I would follow this fa-aa-a-ar!"_

Twilight walked upstairs to the increasingly loud, detailed and quite frankly beautiful music. She noticed a door was open, and peeked through to find Mike, he was, he was Dancing? He _Was _dancing! And pretty well too, his arm movements, while clear cut and precise, needed some more control. However his legs moved brilliantly to the music, he looked as if he was dancing on thin air, almost as if friction didn't exist anymore! His face showed concentration and effort throughout. Twilight kept staring for a while, until Mike greased his feet astonishingly well, making her gasp in awe. Mike heard it and got taken off balance, falling in the most awkward way. (We've all done it at some point, you're walking along and then your ankle gives way and all of your weight is put on the side of your foot and it hurts like fuck? That's how) Twilight's face quickly turned to a look of dread as she heard a _CRACK_.

"Fuck!" Mike screamed. He grabbed his foot and tried to fight back tears.

"Are-are you okay?" Twilight asked cautiously.

"Are you kidding me my fucking ankle is broken!" Mike retorted, his eyes squeezing single tears.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! How can i help? What's an ankle!" twilight asked with a tad of desperation.

"Jesus!" Mike strained as his spare hand glowed, turning off the music and causing a bicoloured capsule appear on his tongue. He grabbed a glass of water and drank some, swallowing the pill. Twilight was losing her nerve.

"What do i do!"

"Just get me a cast!" Mike asked.

**Sorry but some stuff has been going on, and as such i couldn't update last week. Also i'm still undecided on the MikexTwilight. Unfortunately if you still want it to happen they will not be having a permanent relationship. However i could do a fling. If wanted.**

**Second question is more important. Should Mike become a pony? I'm putting a poll up for this one, so please answer. Poll answers will have more priority than Reviews. If you have particularly strong views/ideas then PM me. This has been moi.**

**Kriegsmariner.**


	21. Chapter 19:Anything is possible

**Chapter 19: Anything is possible...**

"I'm sorry" Twilight said, getting her a sympathetic look from Mike.

"I-It's fine. Gimme a few weeks" He said with a quiet and forgiving tone.

"W-weeks?"

"It's a broken bone, Twi. Two weeks i think would be accurate" Mike replied. Twilight opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Mike. "Which means I need crutches. Dammit!"

"Crutches?"

"Yes crutches, they're essentially big sticks you use for support. And i hate them. I broke my leg in three places when a bookshelf crushed it. I was 14. Without a doubt, the most painful experience of my life" Twilight could only feel guilt.

"I'm sorry, but your dancing was really good" she replied

"I'll be fine. This at least gives me a reason to stay indoors."

"Wh-why would you want that?"

"Don't even get me started. I'm the only male in what seems like the entire town who gets attention. Dash is getting clingy, you like me, I can tell Rarity seems curious as to what would happen, Applejack wants to kill me, and every day for the past three days someone has been after me. It's tiring." Mike said.

"Oh, well..." Twilight came here originally to research him; maybe she would get another chance later.

"Come here, i have an idea, i wanna show you something" Mike said, motioning her to come closer."It's a mind-sharing thing. Heard of it?"

Twilight blushed and gave an awkward look. "Well of course, but it's considered a personal thing, Only very close friends and Unicorn couples do it" she said. Mike was confused, why wouldn't Luna mention that? Unless...

"Shit. She likes me too" he thought. "You know what? That's fine, we don't have to do it" he said.

"W-well we can still do it! I mean, if you wanted..."

"This is a ploy to get us together isn't it?" Mike shot her an accusing yet joking look.

"Well it may have been..." Twilight blushed deeper, looking away slightly.

"We're not exploring memories, i just want to show you something, come on." Mike asked. Twilight nodded and walked a bit closer. Mike pinched her horn, enveloping the two in thick white.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"This happened last time. What's with the white? Hang on" Mike said. He clicked his fingers and the background turned into a dark yellow. "Much better" he said nodding.

"Why yellow?" Twilight asked.

"It's a smooth colour, and the first one i thought of" Mike said. Twilight rolled her eyes. "So! Who wants to see a city?" Mike asked cheerfully. Twilight nodded eagerly. Mike gave a strained face and once again the two were enveloped in thick white, before appearing in a blue sky. Twilight coughed.

"What's with this air?" she asked.

"Oh... That would be pollution i think" Mike joked. it wasn't landing.

"Well... the city looks..."

"Yes it looks amazing" Mike boasted.

"Why's it so big?"

"It's London, 20 million people equals big city" Mike explained.

"20 Million!" Twilight gasped.

"Yeah yeah get it out of your system" Mike said. Twilight gave her a look. "Watch this!" Mike exclaimed and pointed to something in the distance.

"There's nothing there i don't see-AAGH" Twilight said as a radiant white flashed on the horizon before dissipating, revealing a grey-orange mushroom cloud.

"I just nuked the white cliffs of Dover"

"Why would you do that!"

".Lulz." Mike said. "Oh come on nobody died. Silly pony." Twilight gave a 'Well i suppose' look. The two were engulfed in white again before appearing back in Mike's house.

"That was... interesting." Twilight said.

"Yep. But about the nuke... i was experimenting, i wouldn't do that in real life. Ever." Mike explained, his words put Twilight at ease.

"Все еще не поклонник сломанной лодыжки, *кашель*" Mike whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Are you ill?"

"That's racist! It's a different language I'll have you know!"

"Oh, sorry" Twilight said. Her face soon changed to one of interest. "Which one!"

"Russian, the language of the Russians" Mike said triumphantly.

"Oh..." twilight mumbled with a tone of disappointment.

"What did you expect? 'Russian, the language of Joe pasquali's left nipple? Honestly" Mike said in a cat-face accent. Twilight just gave a confused look. It was the only thing she could do, Mike was hurting her brain.

"Well look at the time! I should go and... feed spike!" she said before galloping outside and away. Mike made some crutches with magic and limped out of the kitchen, unfortunately one of them snapped, leaving him on the floor, in a lot of pain.

"Damn it!... wait.. These are NHS Crutches!"

"Come ON sister!" Luna droned.

"No" Celestia replied.

"But I'm serious" Luna said.

"Doubt it, Luna. He's just the first guy you've properly met" Celestia snapped, her words stung Luna, but she wasn't going to give up just because her sister said no.

"You'd know all about 'Properly' meeting him wouldn't you?" she retorted. Celestia's face became more irritated.

"My personal life is NONE of your concern. NONE. How did you get Mike to tell you!"

"I didn't! He told me himself!"

"He wouldn't!"

"How would you know! All you did was FUCK him sis! And he regrets it!" Luna stood her ground, but could see her sister was hurt.

"He-he told you?" she said.

"No, we merged, and i saw his memories... his thoughts... his regrets! He loves me back, he just doesn't know it!"

"We-well you can't! He's a mortal! You know what will happen!"

"We can solve those problems! Why can't you let me do what i want!"

"Fine! How's this!" Celestia snapped, her horn glowed and now Mike was in the room. On crutches. He saw the two's faces.

"Oh dear lord you've had an argument haven't you?" he asked.

"Mike, why did you tell Luna about our night?" Celestia asked through her teeth.

"Because i trusted her enough to tell her" Mike replied in a serious tone, which surprised the princess of the sun.

"You-you, no excuse?"

"Ask a serious question, get a serious answer" Mike replied. This relieved Luna.

"Do you love Luna?" Celestia asked in an accusative tone. Mike sighed.

"Seriously? You're actually asking me that? I'll give you the best answer i can alright?" Mike said, Celestia nodded.

"My time with Luna is the best, and i get on better with her than i have any other girl I've met before. Including you. I find her attractive, both physically and personality-wise, so Could we have a relationship? Yes. Could we be soul mates? Yes. But do i have that gut feeling, that one sure-fire thing that tells me she IS the one? No."

Celestia paused. Mike was much more intelligent than she thought, and he had a very adaptable and appropriate personality, while still being... Mike. Him being too... unsuitable wasn't the issue, it was that if they made him immortal, which was the only way for him to have a relationship with Luna, They had to be SURE he was the right guy. There couldn't be ANY doubts at all. "Luna, the answer is no" she replied. Luna's heart sank.

"But-" Luna said.

"No buts, it's a no." Celestia interrupted.

"What's a no?" Mike asked.

"I wanted you to be my escort" Luna replied.

"Escort?" Mike said.

"If you were Luna's escort, you would have to follow her everywhere to make sure she was safe." Celestia explained.

"But... you have bodyguards. Many of them" Mike said.

"It's more for the company really... i get lonely" Luna said quietly.

"Well if I'm free i could just visit but... this is terribly awkward I'm sorry" Mike said before disappearing again. Celestia rolled her eyes and brought him back into the room.

"What?"

"Why'd you leave?" Luna asked. Mike limped over.

"Sorry, crutches. I broke my ankle earlier" Luna chuckled, her horn lit up and Mike had a look of relief. He got rid of his crutches and leant down to Luna's level.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Luna had just completely repaired his ankle.

"Easy" She replied.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because..." She trailed off and pulled Mike into a kiss. He was taken off guard but he soon settled into it, moving his tongue playfully while Luna passionately explored his mouth. The kiss was broken by Celestia's magic.

"Luna! Control yourself!" she ordered before whisking Mike away and giving her a look.

Mike reappeared sitting down next to AppleJack. She jumped before instinctively kicking him direct in the ribs, causing a rather disturbing crack. Mike coughed blood.

"Oh-oh my god! Why would you do that!" he screamed, clearly distressed. AJ realized she had crossed a line, even if he was a soulless meat-eater.

"Ah'm sorry, it was an accident!" she said. Mike grunted in pain. Blood started pouring out of his mouth, he tried to hold a hand to his chest, but he was in agony. Applejack just watched as Mike strained himself, placing his hand over the injury and covering it with a red beam, surrounded by red medic crosses. Mike stopped and passed out, leaving AJ to pick up the pieces.

Mike woke up about four hours later. He felt his chest and sighed. "This is getting ridiculous" he said, looking round and spotting a relieved AppleJack.

"Well Howdy" she said. "Ah'm mighty sorry for hurtin' y'all, i was-"She was interrupted by Mike.

"It's fine, you're a pony. I get it, no worries." He said. AJ was taken completely aback by this, She could've killed him, and he just apologized? No blame, no rant, just an apology? Maybe he wasn't so bad...

"Are ye serious?"

"Ummm yes, just don't make a habit out of breaking important bones" He asked. AJ chuckled, bringing a silence into the barn. Mike broke it. "Look, I'm gonna be honest here... You don't like me very much, and i get the feeling you're a bit difficult to work with, and while I'm grateful for the... rest, I'm gonna just go ahead and leave... if you want to chat then... BYE!" Mike said before running away. AJ compiled her thoughts and went to talk to Mac about Mike.

The man in question was mentally exhausted, he just wanted to show Twilight some things he thought she would find interesting, but instead he got all of this... SHIT! Countless ponies liked him; he suffered a fatal injury, and now his feelings for Luna were legit? Sure enough it's a lot to happen in a day, and Mike decided to do something for _Himself_ with the remainder of his day: Sleeping followed by... eating. He hadn't thought this through. Regardless he spent the rest of his day sleeping and just lazing in the house, eating meat. (He didn't have many opportunities for that with the place filled with vegetarians)

AppleJack had a chat with Mac about Mike, and decided that he was a 'nice' ruthless meat-eater.

Twilight couldn't understand AT ALL what Mike had said, even though, believe me, she tried.

The two royal sisters however, found themselves talking and arguing about Mike for most of the day, Luna wanted Celestia to let them be together, and Celestia was standing her ground that Luna was too forward.

Mike slept.

Spike also slept.

Chpt. End.

**There you go, chapter 19(21) for you. Just for fun i threw in a spongebob reference and lot's of events, next chapter will be slower, i promise. If anyone could understand Mike's Russian, post it in a review for all to see. **

**And the reason i haven't been updating this week is that i have been EXCEPTIONALLY busy, i have had numerous commitments to carry out, and i have also recently downloaded TF2, so those things drained my time. It was mainly The other commitments though, I've only spent 3 hours on TF2 this week.**

**And if you haven't figured it out, there will not be any more pairings other than MikexLuna. It is my decision and it will stand. However if i make a sequel Twilight will get justice... and some more requests can be taken. (Vinyl Scratch, for some reason, is a popular one)**

**Bye all,**

**KG**


	22. Chapter 20: Things change

**Chapter 20: Things Change. Brah.**

Mike closed the door, his mission: to find out how he got here. Sure it was nice and all, but with everything good about Equestria, it wasn't suiting him too well. He got on with most ponies, and that made it more bearable, but the only pony he actually liked was Luna. She was the only thing that made up for losing your parents, your friends and your livelihood, and Celestia was being an overprotective bitch. So he had decided to find out what got him here, and if he needed it, a way to get back. Besides, Dash was driving him insane.

"Wait... i forgot my book" Mike thought. He had recently lagged on the entries, so he re-entered the house and went upstairs, heading into his room to pick up the...

...

"Dammit Dash!" Mike cursed, before teleporting to where the book was, not surprisingly he found himself in Dash's room, the cyan Pegasus happily flicking through the book. She noticed Mike and hid it behind her back, blushing.

"H-hey Mike..." she chuckled nervously. Mike's face scared the living shit out of her. He was giving her a look which could shatter stone.

"That's my book Dash. Give it" He demanded sternly. Dash nodded solemnly before grabbing it.

"Gotta catch me first!" she taunted, spreading her wings and flying out of the house. She felt her neck constrict and drag her back to her house, in front of his stone-shattering stare.

"Let go. Of the book." He ordered. She complied and handed it to him. Mike couldn't be bothered with her anymore, so he fixed her neck and left, Leaving Dash in her room, as things were before, but without the book. Dash resigned. She knew he didn't want her anymore. She shed a single tear before returning to her usual attitude, and knew that finding someone else was on her to-do list.

Mike was furious. Why couldn't he get a single day to do things as planned? It pissed him off. Now he had to safeguard his book by keeping it in his pocket. So that was another inconvenience. Regardless he thought his next step would be to ask someone with a knowledge of such things, this left three likely ponies: Celestia, Luna, and Twilight.

Twilight opened the door and found Mike there with some books, an interested face and what seemed like the Human version of a saddle-bag.

"What is tha-"

"It's a rucksack"

"Ahh."

"Yep. So! I have questions and not a whole lot of answers"

"Oh! Come in! I'll try to help any way i can!" she said, opening her door fully. Mike entered the library and sat down on the nearest chair.

"So, basically i was just thinking about things and decided that, in case i need it, to find a way of going back home. And if i don't, at least I'll know how i got here" he explained. Twilight displayed a look of remorse.

"I-I'm sorry Mike, but... I don't know. I've already read every book i have on the subject, but i can't help you" she said.

"That's fine, i appreciate your time" Mike told her.

"But... would you like to... you know... maybe later we could..."

"Sorry, Twilight, but I've already found someone, and I'm pretty sure i love her"

"W-wha? Who?"

"Spoilers" Mike said before closing the door and walking away from the library. He knew where he had to go now for an answer. He continued walking down the road but was interrupted by the same pony he had met when he had first arrived; the one with an hourglass cutie mark. Naturally it wanted to take up more of Mike's time, but it wasn't a repeat offender, so Mike let it by.

"Hello Mike" He said in a familiar voice.

"I didn't tell you my name did i?" Mike questioned.

"No... no you didn't"

"Hmm... So where's the Tardis?"

"Not telling you."

"Awwww"

"Mike Harroway, you are brilliant"

"What?"

"You're a very special part of this land's history" The Doctor continued.

"I know"

"Do you?"

"Of course. For one, I've introduced the people to machinery, and I'm sure that if i live the rest of my life here, I'll have made a significant impact in either technology or thought patterns. Like culture or something" Mike said.

"Wow... Thats... You're quite clever aren't you?"

"Of course i am! What would you expect of a denizen of the United Kingdom?"

"Many, Many wonderful things... But that's not what makes you important Mike. She is!" He said, pointing at the air dramatically.

"Err, Mother nature? Oxygen?" Mike guessed.

"No, Luna!"

"Oh..." Mike trailed off, as if he was asking himself questions.

"Well?"

"She's... Nice.

"How?"

"She just is. Can't really explain it but... She makes me feel warm inside. In the non-sexual way." The brown pony smiled and patted him on the shoulder before galloping away again. Mike shook his head and continued his way, leaving the town. "Wait..." Mike thought. He clicked his fingers and...

And...

And Luna appeared beside him. Mike was startled. "Wh-what? Why aren't i in the palace?" He said. Luna nuzzled his waist.

"Cos i wanted to see you. Alone."

Mike looked up. The sky was beginning to show its last hours of day. Regardless of how, the day was already nearly up. Mike weighed his thoughts. Then he sighed. He wasn't realistically going home, was he? "That's... sweet" he said. "But I'm heading home now"

"Can i come? I haven't seen your house yet" Luna asked with bubbly excitement.

"If you want, sure" Mike smiled. Luna lit up her horn and the two appeared outside Mike's house. Mike smiled and walked in, motioning for Luna to follow, which she did. They walked into a room with two large grass green sofas and a large green chair. The walls and carpet were also green, but of a darker shade. Luna sat down on one of the sofas and got comfortable, her translucent flowing mane showing an odd shade against the green of the room.

"The room is... Green"

"My parents designed this room... They like green.

"I can tell" Luna said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Yes... This room does have that effect" Mike said, sitting down next to her.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Luna said playfully, nuzzling Mike.

"You like Movies?" He asked. Luna sighed.

"Yes... of course... do you have any horror?" She asked. This completely stunned Mike.

"R-Really? You want horror?" He asked. Luna nodded eagerly. So they watched _Splinter._ It was without a doubt the scariest motherfucking thing in the world. At least, it was for Mike, Luna found it quite tame. Mike decided to show her a documentary on World War II, which focused on the moral issues like certain weapons (flamethrowers, Gas used in Sebastopol) and the treatment of POWs, and of course, The 'Final Solution' The most horrifying and disturbing act ever carried out by Humanity. Mike had no problem watching this, it didn't scare him. It horrified Luna. She hadn't seen a human war before, and this was...was just... _Disgusting!_ Why? Why would they do such things? Of course among these thoughts, she did have one interest.

"What's with the weapons?" She asked Mike. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He had SO MUCH to show her!

"Let the Lessons begin! What do you want to know?"

"Erm... how do they work?" She asked. This was something she shouldn't have done. For the remainder of the night Mike poured as much RAW knowledge about how humans kill each other as he could. He covered Tanks, Planes, Ships, Small arms, Incendiary, Super Weapons, The Nuke, Industrial Specifics, and of course, The Wehrmacht/Red Army. And if that didn't work,

USE MORE GUN.

Surprisingly though, Luna listened. She missed all of the difficult stuff, but she managed to get the 'Gunpowder is lit, gunpowder explodes, explosion sends metal hurtling into your face' Part that Mike managed to explain in simpler terms. It sounded scary. These 'Guns' sounded way better than the vague mostly for show weaponry the royal guards get, but harder to manufacture. Maybe Celestia would be interested...

"Maybe you can work for the army!" Luna blurted out enthusiastically. Mike considered it.

"Well i suppose... but there's a difference between being interested in this stuff and actually killing someone." Mike replied. "But i could get a job involving... not killing something directly." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I could be a General!" Mike said triumphantly, but also in a bit of a joking manner. "Or a weapons designer or something, or maybe just... an advisor" Mike said.

"An advisor?"

"It's only really worth it for you if there's a war on" He replied, this made Luna shiver. Barely anypony knew what war was, and those who did made sure to seldom utter the word. "Basically, right, I get told there's something up with the military, and i suggest how you could deal with it." Luna thought about it.

"So you have to be next to me? To tell me these things?"

"Well i suppose, but-"

"Yay!" Luna said, clopping her hooves together joyfully.

"But I'm tired. It's like 1 O'clock and i need to go to bed." Mike said, yawning for effect.

"Could i... stay here?" Luna asked.

"Er... People would be okay with that? You ARE a princess"

"I told you, Cel does all the important stuff"

"Oh okay then, i have an extra room" Mike agreed.

"Could i stay in... your ro-"

"No. Sorry, but it just... I like you and all, but i get the feeling your sister will banish me, or throw me into the gorge of eternal peril, or ask me my favourite colour, THEN throw me in. Or just kill me."

"But... you fucked her!" Mike gritted his teeth and spoke through them.

"Yeah...yeah i did... I'm really not sure that was a good decision" Mike retorted.

"But... but i love you" Luna said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know..." Mike said, deep in thought.

"Well?"

"I love you too, but-" Luna grew an ear-to-ear grin and interrupted him.

"So i can?" she asked eagerly. Mike sighed in resignation.

"Fine. You can. BUT we're sleeping, we're not doing anything else. Not yet."

"Thank you" Luna said, nuzzling his waist again.

For Mike, today had been hectic. Again. Not so much because of lots of things happening, but because of Luna. He had feelings for her, but they were new, and Mike was experiencing a LOT of new things, so he had to be careful with how he approached things.

Luna on the other hand... she was content. Maybe today was the beginnings of her relationship with Mike? Maybe Cel and her could make Mike...Immortal? She was buzzing with excitement, but at the same time drowsy. She fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

_**Entry 4. Is it 4? I think so I'll put 4.**_

_Well... I'm not going home... i guess I'll just have to get used to this place being my home... This odd, Pony-inhabited world where I've fallen in love with an Alicorn moon-goddess. Who could've guessed? That doctor pony gives me a sense of security... maybe me and Luna will be happy together? If she is 'The one' then I'm happy... i guess I'm just finding it a bit odd because she's an equine. Nah she'll grow on me soon right? Yeah, yeah she will. I'm gonna straighten out my thoughts and spend more time with Luna... The funny thing is, if some human finds this, for whatever reason, he'll probably think I'm insane. Hello there! Hope you've enjoyed reading this diary... It's not over you know. _

_Michael Harroway._

**Well, first I'd like to apologize, like really, I'm genuinely sorry for the horrendous time it's taken to write this chapter. Other writing tasks have been tapping off some of my time, but I'll try to get a new chapter out every three days. News is: I love Cheerilee, i wrote a Clopfic about her and me, only to show my love for her. Not for any...other reasons... *cough***

**Jk.**

**Also, I'm part of CoHoof. That's something (I MADE DAH NAIM). Also Mike is remaining human. Also my name Change. RedOktober is NOT the sub. It's a reference to The October revolution of 1917. **

_**OR**_** the Sub.**

**Also, The New Luna episode kinda makes my Luna OOC. That sucks huh? Also you guys are awesome. Especially you. Yes YOU.**

**COLLOSAL SHOUTOUT TO Delta Zero!** **.net/u/2000815/Delta_Zer0**

**He did a cover for this story:** **.com/#/d4cjnw9**

**And Then Some: ****.com/art/CCCP-262911609**

**That's about it for Author's notes. BYE ALL.**

**_KG_**


	23. Chapter 21: The Last Horse

**Chapter 21: The Last Horse**

Mike awoke with a snort, the kind you get when you're woken up startled, to find Luna nuzzling his face. She was looking at him with a sort of bubbly look, like that of a girl when she has her first sleep-over. It was cute, and it nearly melted Mike's heart.

"Morning" she said in a nearly sickly-sweet tone. Mike smiled back.

"Morning Luna, how was your sleep?" he asked.

"Good" Luna replied in an obvious, almost coy tone.

"That's good" Mike said contentedly.

Luna lay at his side, partly due to the fact she enjoyed his company, and partly due to the fact she didn't know what to do now. Then an idea struck her like an ominous, yet inspirational bolt of lightning. She smiled and her horn lit up, getting an inquisitive response from Mike.

"Luna? What are yo-" Mike was cut off by a very familiar white flash. The one he experienced with Twilight, but then he ran out of ideas to keep both of them amused and-

"Again?" He sighed. Luna gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean 'again'?" she asked

"I did this with Twilight the other day... I'm just surprised is all" Mike replied.

"Oh..." Luna's mood dropped slightly, Mike had done it with Twilight! But in fairness, she didn't tell him it was a relationship thing. She perked back up; Mike loved her all the same, so it didn't matter.

"So where are we going?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea, i just wanted to take you to the time and place you want to be most, and let magic fill in the gaps" Mike's face nearly imploded. He had the worst mixed feelings he thought possible. The only place he could imagine suitable would be a battlefield in the early 20th century. This is good. Luna would be with him. That is bad.

"You WHAT." He said, shocked.

"I-"

"I heard you. You're okay with war aren't you?" He asked. Luna nodded, there had been wars when she was younger, back in the days of people like Discord, so she accepted the fact that they happened. "Okay. These are gonna be ten times worse. I've already been to my favourite place, and it's not very friendly. Before we arrive i need to tell you, firstly, we'll most likely be split up, and secondly, the people here are in my imagination, they're not real. Thirdly, if we die in here, we-"His conversation was cut short by the endless vacuum of white seemingly melting away to form a filled landscape, Luna found herself in a human body; a fact she somewhat disliked. She was standing in grey attire, come to mention it, everything was grey. Grey and covered in an odd looking black cross. The men around her, the large tent building, the vehicles rolling on metal sheets, 'tanks' she remembered Mike calling them, even the guns were grey. Nevertheless she concluded she was in a battle zone.

Mike scoured the base for Luna, desperately trying to find her before the Germans attacked. He had done this before, in his spare time. It was kind of like a huge war videogame, something he couldn't resist playing. He knew he was at Kursk; the troops told him the first time he 'played'. He was stationed at the apex of the attack, the Germans _always_ managed to capture the objective his unit was defending, no matter what he did. The hours ticked by, and Mike still found himself unable to locate his princess. He heard the familiar call of duty; an ominous klaxon and a declaration to serve the Union: The Nazis were attacking. Mike quickly joined his unit and proceeded to his vehicle; an IS would hopefully keep him alive long enough to find and protect Luna.

Luna walked carefully along the broken footpath with her squad mates, she had been fighting for about three hours now, and with every situation she found herself acquiring new skills. For example she ran into a tank a while back and almost instantly realized how to kill it with a grenade. She could name all the weapons she had ran into and she could understand German.

"Hey" A squad member said. "You see that tank over there?" he said, pointing to a large wreck.

"Yeah, it's an IS" Luna replied, having had previously no idea.

"Anyone else notice something odd about it?" The man, known as Hoffman said. Josef, a lighter framed man with dark hair replied.

"Yeah, the hatch is open... Ten marks the crew is inside that house" He said

"I was thinking that too..." The fourth and final member of the team, Fischer, said.

"Let's go check it out then, first kill wins" Hoffman ordered. The four proceeded up to the building and entered it, scanning the rooms and pointing their STGs at everything they could.

"Hey!" Josef whispered, he was Luna's favourite. Luna walked up to him and stood beside him.

"Yes?"

"This door is locked..." He put his head against it. "There are Russians inside, i can hear them" he said. Luna nodded and walked over to the other side of the door. Josef signalled Hoffman, who walked over.

"Let's kill the dogs" he said aggressively, as he kicked down the door and fired, a groan coming from inside the room. Hoffman immediately fell to the ground with a loud crack, a hole through the side of his forehead bleeding onto the floor. Luna recoiled in shock, but shook the image out of her head. Josef panicked.

"He's dead! Maybe there's a veteran in there!" He said worried. Fischer ran in.

"What's going on- WOAH. Shit what got him?"

"Russian. In there" Josef said, pointing inside the room.

"Just the one?" Fischer asked.

"I heard two talking, Hoffman got one of 'em" Josef replied, fear still in his voice. Fischer nodded.

"Alright... you two stay here." Fischer ordered, walking in the room.

"No! Don't go in ther-" Josef's plea was cut short by another crack, and Fischer's body falling against a wall inside a room. He nearly started hyperventilating. "Oh Gott! What do we do what do we do? Grenades!" Josef sighed in relief and pulled a stick grenade out of his bandolier, removing the cap at the bottom and tossing it in the room without thinking.

"You're fucking Kidding!" A familiar voice shouted from inside the room. Josef's face became one of grim satisfaction as an explosion tore across the room. She rushed in, her heart beating out of her chest; that voice was familiar.

Sure enough she walked into the room and found Mike there, lying on the floor, with his eyes shot open and a leg missing. Luna nearly broke down as the environment, including Josef, melted away into white. She was back with Mike.

"Oh! That was fun! We HAVE to do it again!" he said excited. Luna regained her composure.

"You-you're alive?"

"Of course. I was gonna tell you we can't die in here, but i was cut off." Mike replied. Luna hugged him. Or at least, she hugged his thighs.

"I love you" she said, nearly crushing Mike's waist.

"Love you too... easy" he said. Luna relaxed her grip.

"So! I was wondering... maybe you... want to be... immortal?" Luna asked nervously, and suddenly.

"With you? Yes" he said. Luna was taken aback by how quickly he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because, i love you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. An extension of that life makes us both happier." Mike replied. Luna smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. Her horn lit, and the two found themselves in Celestia's throne room. Mike held his head in his hands, tired of all of this teleporting. Celestia was not amused.

"Luna, I'm busy. I've told you we have to wait before we can attend to Mike"

"But he said yes!"

"Did he? Already?" Celestia sighed. "Mike... why do you love Luna?"

"Well... i can't explain it that much... She's nice, we get on together, and i have this feeling inside that tells me she's the one for me. She makes me... happier to be here, happier to give attention."

Celestia gave Mike a very unimpressed, accusing glare.

Mike grew agitated. "If you want me to sit here and say she's perfect you have no idea what love is. I don't think Luna's perfect, but i enjoy her 'flaws' as much as the good things about her. As long as it's _her_ I'm happy." He said. Celestia smiled.

"That's fantastic! Luna, I'll sort things out, i promise, but please, I'm busy. GO AWAY" Celestia ordered. Luna nodded and lit her horn.

"No! Not again! We'll walk out okay?" Mike said, pleading. Luna smiled and led him out, closing the large doors behind them. Celestia groaned and got back to her duties.

Luna and Mike continued their walk, patrolling the palace gardens and enjoying each other's company. Luna looked up to Mike and spoke;

"What do you wanna do now?" she asked in a playful tone. Mike smiled and stopped walking. He knelt down as far as he could and kissed Luna's snout, making her blush.

"Maybe i could cook you something?" Mike suggested. Luna smiled ecstatically and nodded.

"That sounds nice!" She chirped. Mike nodded and they walked home, stopping on the way to buy some vegetables, which Mike would use for his meal.

"Okay you go... do something while i cook" Mike said. Luna nodded and walked into the dining room, eagerly awaiting the tasty dish being prepared for her by her lover. Mike immediately got to work, tossing and turning, sieving and sautéing, flipping and frying, away until he had come to a conclusion he was happy with: Stir Fry! Dash liked it, and Mike was sure Luna would too. He walked into the dining room with a plate of the fried vegetables and laid them in front of the dark blue Alicorn.

"This looks... tasty?" Luna said, it has to be noted that stir fry does look fairly disgusting, unless you're a master chef, which Mike wasn't.

"Try it" He said, somewhat eager to know what kinds of food Luna enjoyed. She nodded cautiously and lifted a fork with her magic, popping a forkful into her mouth and chewing happily.

"It's not bad... It's actually quite good." Luna said. Being a princess she was used to the sort of fancy foods you would expect her to eat, so clearly she had eaten better. Nevertheless she enjoyed it, it didn't taste _bad_.

"Glad you like it" Mike smiled. Luna finished her plate and smiled back.

"It's still only lunchtime... Maybe a mind game again?" Luna asked.

"You like those don't you?" Mike chuckled. "Yeah sure, i have to show you some things on earth. The mountains, the pyramids, _An Inconvenient Truth_..." Mike trailed off with his list of spectacular destinations while Luna nodded clueless; she didn't have any idea what he was on about but it sounded amazing.

"Yay!" She chirped.

**There, the late chapter 21. Mike is starting to feel his love for Luna, and it's all working out fine :3 I don't have many shoutouts, but i hit 200 reviews! This is an IMMENSE achievement, and I'm glad you all like my story enough to make it happen. My profile is now 'fancy' and contains all the updates and news for my fans to keep informed. And update datecards. Yay! Unfortunately though my 200****th**** reviewer was an anon (HI!) so i'll shoutout my 199****th**** and 201****st**** reviewers: Noble15 and Doomlord1234 respectively. HEYA GUYS! IT WASH TOTALLY AWSHUM YOU LIKED MY FIC-**

**Grilled Cheese.**

**...wa-**

**Grill me a cheese.**

**Anyone who likes that cheese reference wins a piece of Cheezus. Everyone likes him :3**

**This has been RedOktober, thanks you.**

**=Red=**


	24. Chapter 22: Holy Union

**Chapter 22: Holy Union.**

Mike walked up to the crowd of ponies gathering in the town's centre, eager to discover what was catching everyone's attention, gatherings like this were something you only saw in the movies, but with...less pony. He walked up and immediately noticed Twilight was in the crowd. He walked up to her and knelt down. "How are you?" Twilight blushed slightly but tried to hide it.

"Oh I-I'm fine... Have you heard the news?" she asked with surprise, as if she still couldn't get over it.

"Apparently not, what is it?"

"Princess Luna's getting married!" She said, excited. Mike smiled.

"Is she?" He said in a subtle 'of course she is' tone. "To whom?"

"Nopony knows, Princess Celestia only announced the marriage an hour ago."

"Why is everyone so excited about it?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean 'why'? She's a princess! The wedding will be huge!" Twilight stated. This gave Mike worries.

"Ah okay then...I'm just gonna...go home then...Bye!" He said, a bit nervous. Twilight smiled.

"Bye!" She said.

Mike opened the door and entered the kitchen, fetching all the necessary ingredients for a brew and getting to work making it. He had just finished his delicate, masterful masterpiece as Luna walked in. She smiled and walked up to him, still waking up.

"You're up early" she chuckled.

"You're up late" Mike smiled back as he sipped his tea and laid back in his chair, sighing contently. "So i heard we're getting married" Mike said.

"Of course, silly! You still like me right?" She said jokingly, waving a hoof playfully in front of Mike's face.

"Of course I like you, you're gorgeous" Mike said. Luna blushed.

"Awwww. Love you so much!" She said, leaning up to Mike and nuzzling his face.

"Love you too" He smiled. "But... Why aren't you getting married to me?"

"What?" Luna replied, confused.

"Celestia didn't tell anyone who you're marrying, e.g. me" Mike said.

"Uhhhhm" Luna muttered in realisation. "That's because you're not a pony... We figured it would be best to make it a surprise."

Mike grinned. "You asked for it to be a surprise didn't you?"

Luna gave a cute, somewhat guilty face. "Yes."

"I knew it... when's the wedding?"

"Hmm...Two days." Luna smiled, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Mike smiled; Luna was becoming much more...compatible with him. He barely cared that she was an equine anymore. In fact he didn't care, he couldn't care, what made him smile was the personality underneath.

"I have a tuxedo upstairs; it will do just the thing." Mike wondered about how the wedding was going to play out, the crowd he saw earlier in ponyville was massive, and it's just a small town. He dreaded the amount of ponies he could be faced with when the time came. Some of them might be opposed to their princess marrying a creature they'd barely, if ever, seen before. When you think about it, he didn't seem very..._friendly_ at first glance.

"I love you Mike. So very much" Luna said, looking into his eyes, and making his heart warm up as she sighed, content with pretty much everything going on in her life. "And I'll never stop loving you."

"Love you too, you make me feel...happy" Mike replied. He noticed the time was nearing midday and decided to get up and prepare something to eat. Again. "And i don't just mean happy, i mean awesome. It's hard to describe but it's definitely a good thing" He washed his hands and whipped out various pieces of equipment one would use to cook. Luna was sitting quietly and patiently, her heart leaking through her chest at what he told her.

In fact, the day followed a very similar template, with Mike and Luna enjoying each other's company and talking. Naturally they decided to give more though to the wedding and started talking about it and making plans, mental preparations and other measures. Elsewhere in ponyville and the rest of Equestria ponies were thinking about the wedding too, hardly surprising given the fact Luna was the bride! Celestia had devoted quite a fair amount of resources to planning the day, and making sure it was both memorable and fun. The plan looked very good indeed.

"This plan, looks very good indeed" Celestia said, carefully analysing the fourth model of the day for the fifth time. "Luna's going to be thrilled." A brown coated, intelligent looking unicorn with glasses, a pencil cupped in his ear and a black mane looked over his work.

"I should hope so; it's going to be difficult to set all this up in just one day. Who exactly is Miss Luna betrothed to, your Majesty?" He asked curiously, partly to find out and partly to add finishing touches, for preference.

"A human. His name is Mike, or Michael." She showed him a picture of a Mike. How she got it is questionable, but she got it nonetheless, and it showed Mike's figure well, which itself was alien to the colt. "He's a very nice guy."

"He looks like a freak; i mean why on earth do his limbs end in worms? Why on earth is he standing on two legs? Why on earth is his head the only hairy part of his body? Where is his tail? His facial structure is odd, his teeth are odd, his musculature is odd, and i think he may be-"

"Pestle! He's _not_ a pony okay?" Celestia reminded him, a joking smile on her face.

"Yes of course Princess. My apologies."

"Married tomorrow honey" Mike said, kissing Luna with a soft, loving touch both of them enjoyed, which she reciprocated. Mike removed something from his pocket. "Funnily enough i found this lying around the house, so i drilled a hole through it and strung it to make a necklace for you" He said showing her the dark crescent moon shape. It was made of plastic, it was a bit small, but it looked pretty and reflected light. Luna lit up and wore it instantly; it suited her well, visible on her coat (She wasn't wearing her normal necklace today, it was being remade for after the wedding) but not obstructive.

"Mike i love it!" Luna nearly cried. She didn't, but you can tell she wasn't very far away. Mike smiled and kissed her.

"What would you like to do today?" Mike asked. Luna replied with a simple kiss. The two spent a second day in a row in each other's arms, and it was nice for both. Beyond nice in fact. Celestia and her ponies spent way too much time on preparing the wedding, but what they had to show for it looked impressive. Twilight was in her library, reading about marriages in earth history. She may have slipped the book out of Mike's house without him noticing. Part of her was overjoyed that Mike would be as happy as he says, but another part of her was sad...she had feelings for Mike that wouldn't go away. She didn't know fully what to do with them, and that was odd for such an organized and know-all unicorn like herself.

The big wedding was tomorrow, and thousands of ponies from various directions, dialects, areas and cultures were ready for it. Who can blame them with the scale after all? Mike and Luna were too busy to concentrate on much else. Mike forgot his diary entry and Luna forgot everything. Nearly. She wasn't very busy sometimes.

_**Right, this came out MUCH, MUCH later than I'd planned. I'm sorry for how late it is, really. It's also a short chapter because this story is running out of steam. Two maybe three chapters left. Three is a maximum i would have thought. But at least I'm writing again. I have two story plans on the way, one of which is a spin-off of Insomnia i thought I'd try with Human nations appearing slowly in Equestria. I don't mean earth ones. I mean humans evolving separately in Equestria. It sounds interesting to me. Expect first chapter soon ^_^ don't know about Unity, I'll probably continue it soon as well. I WILL finish this story even if it bores me senseless. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Red.**_


	25. Chapter 23: For Whom The Bell Tolls

_**Chapter 23: For Whom The Bell Tolls**_

The lights flickered. The crowd cheered. The newlyweds cried into each other's shoulders, the single biggest moment of both their lives inciting tears of stark joy to pour from their eyes. Not a traditional wedding, oh no... A wedding like no other in Equestria. A sacred bond between the princess of the night, and a once lonely human.

"_I love you, Luna... And I swear beyond all words... I'll never leave you..."_

"_You mean that Mike? You'll stay?"_

"_I'll stay." _

Their lips locked again, but this time with true feeling, with a true melding of mentalities only a goddess could ever hope to understand. Michael looked up, and his eyes were drowned in a startling sight; hundreds if not thousands of overjoyed mares, stallions, colts, fillies, even griffons and donkeys, all the creatures of this new and lovely land joined together in celebration of his new wife. His _Wife._

The planning had been long, and the delay equally as frustrating. Cadence and Shining, together with the changeling event had set back the wedding a full 3 months, but now it was over. As the huge amount of guests piled out of the building, Mike and Luna stood by each other. After accepting countless congratulations, small gifts, and smiling faces, Luna smiled at Mike,

"We're a whole. Finally... a whole."

And lobbed the vibrant yellow chrysanthemums into the queue of ponies headed for the reception.

"Luna I think it was actually a good decision to skip the reception!" Mike chuckled, thanking him and Luna inside for saving him the torture of dancing in public. Luna herself just smiled and walked Mike into her bedroom, making sure to sway her dark blue hips from side to side as she cantered, each of her slow and sensual hoof steps bringing Mike's attention to her flank.

"Thank me tonight... In the way we both want..." She muttered coyly, her sultry instruction only softly striking Michael's eardrums. Both entered the large, luxurious bedroom with their hearts threatening to jump from their chests and run away screaming. Mike only breathed as Luna splayed her body out on the bed, and licked her lips directly at Mike. That was it. That was her signal. She wanted every inch of her new husband, and she wanted it now, In this be-

"_Morning Mike" Luna chirped happily, nuzzling Mike's cheek. Mike himself groaned as he emerged from his sleep, smiling as soon as he reached consciousness and spreading his arms, one of which wrapped itself around Luna's happy form._

"Morning Luna. My wife." He said with a content smile. Luna giggled softly, but all she could manage to do was bring her hoof against Mike's cheek and brush it along his features, her mane waving as the soft hair of her limb caressed and stroked everything it could of the larger Human's face. Mike couldn't move. In all honesty, Luna couldn't either, last night... Last night had really been a night. Celestia slept in the room adjacent, and now she knows how difficult it is to sleep with the sound of a headboard pummelling a wall.

The two lovers lied there, locked in their sleepy state as they both slowly powered up for the morning. Naturally, the door into their bedroom was flung open by Luna's sibling, her mane frayed, her face flushed with anger, and her eyes bloodshot from a lack of sleep.

"You _rabbits! _Do you have any idea how much sleep I got last night! None! All because of your sex!" She said, frustrated beyond belief. Luna giggled and Mike just shrugged, looking smug and giving Celestia a _'I totally banged your sister. HARD.' _Look.

"Cel, calm down! We're going on our honeymoon soon anyway, so it's not like you'll be up every night." She said, giving Celestia her usual puppy dog, apologetic smile.

"I dunno Luna, that sex..." Mike said, giving her a bit of a smirk.

"Oh god, amazing! I mean after 1000 years of hype I expected it to be a bit disappointing but noooo it was soooo good!" She said, agreeing eagerly with her husband. Celestia pouted, a mix of both jealousy and anger forcing her to huff out of the room. Luna and Mike looked at each other and kissed, before getting ready for their honeymoon. Against royal... 'Suggestions', they both decided to visit Mike's old house for their honeymoon. In the same helicopter he flew when she first saw him.

"Luna?" Mike called as he exited the bathroom, enveloped in his usual T-shirt and jeans.

"Yes, Mike? Dear? Sweetie? Husband?" She said back to him in an increasingly high pitched voice. Mike chuckled a bit and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I er... I dunno... now that we're married, I guess it finally occurred to me I'll never see another human again, at all..."

"Hey hey hey! You have me, right? You don't need a human! I have enough legs for two anyway."

"Hehe, true... but still, you know? All my friends, interests, family, my entire concept of how the world works... It's all just gone." He said, a slight frown across his face.

"Look... Forget the giant metal Pegasus, you go to the house, and I'll catch up. Okay dear?"

"Alright..." And with a sigh, Michael instantly teleported to the entrance of his house, only to be caught off-guard by a familiar voice.

"M-mike...?" Twilight said from behind him. He turned to face her.

"Twilight? Yeah?" He said. He didn't quite understand why Twilight was a bit teary, and that only made her more forlorn.

"I-Is that it...? You're just not gonna... I'm sorry Mike, I thought... I need you!" She said, tears in her eyes. Mike winced and gritted his teeth.

"Twilight, I'm with Luna... So... I don't need you. Or want you. Nor will you ever make me happy. Once, maybe, but that went by and I found Luna. I'm truly sorry, I know what it's like to feel shut-out. Disappointed, unknowing of what to do or how to do it. We can still be friends, Twi. I'd never deny you that." He smiled and ruffled her mane, kneeling to approach her height. Twilight stood still, her mind processing all he had just said, before smiling.

"W-we can be friends...?"

"Of course! But only friends. You gotta let go."

"O-okay. No that's... that makes sense. I understand. Probably better giving this cute stallion I like a shot anyway..."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Nopony... Just a Unicorn who stops by and reads, on his own..."

"Just your type!" Mike chuckled.

"I guess so. I guess so. Bye for now?"

"Yeah, see you later Twi." He said. She smiled back at him with a look of confidence, her horn glowing.

"Bye!" And she disappeared into another bright flash of magic.

"And hello, husband..." A seductive voice from behind him said, drawing him into the house, closing the door with a quiet clunk.

~END~

**So that's it. Insomnia is finally done! I'd appreciate reviews and much more so PMs, to discuss how the story went, being my first... I feel it got better as it developed, no real plot device, events strung together by luck and chance. Just like real life. I wanna give shout-outs to everyone who's stuck out till the end, you all have the stubbornness of a mule to keep kicking after so long without updates, but I'm back in my saddle, and you can expect more from Red! So long!**

**And to a certain somepony? Well, it's in your hooves now. Ranting has a funny way of fixing things. And everybody, I am fixed! My creativity can now begin anew after a good year of being held back by external influence! This has been Red, and It has been Mike! Till next time! *Waves***

_**RedOktober.**_


End file.
